Being Mrs DiMera
by EJonna
Summary: EJ and Nicole ring in the new year renewing their vows in celebration of a new beginning. With twins on the way, a new home, and plans to conquer their beloved hometown of Salem, the future is looking bright for the Elvis DiMera family. A bit too bright for one concerned citizen as EJ and Nicole will soon discover.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

New Years Eve around 8:30 PM St. Luke's Church, Salem

"A man never forgets the day his world is changed forever. I knew from the first moment I laid eyes on you that you were going to become a very important part of my life. Regretfully, I didn't realize exactly how important you were to me until I lost you. When you were gracious enough to give me a second chance and agreed to be my wife once more, I completely screwed up, again!"

Nicole beamed at her husband EJ as the two of them stood before God, and a small group of family and friends, reciting their revamped wedding vows. He looked devastatingly handsome in his black tux but she wasn't sure if his attire in fact had anything at all to do with how incredible he looked. He was happy, hopelessly in love, and he was hers which made him the sexiest man alive.

He cupped her face in his hands as he continued to speak unrehearsed and from the heart. "Most couples probably wouldn't survive what we've been through but, you know as well as I do you and I were never your average couple. I know there are probably some out there shaking their heads, wondering what the hell we are thinking, saying, "Those two crazy kids are at it again," and placing their bets on how long we will last. I think it's pretty damn near obvious that the answer is 'forever.' I think we've both finally seen how this crazy little thing called love works. Without it, we wouldn't be here today."

Nicole's face was all aglow as he tipped her chin up just slightly with the tips of his fingers. "I promise from this day forward to be the husband you deserve. I will die to protect you and our family and I will always love you more than words could say. That is my honor."

Nicole took his hands in hers and squeezed tightly as she prepared to state her own vows. "Well, first time I saw you, two words came to mind, 'hot' and 'rich." She laughed nervously from the stares of several disapproving DiMera family members, namely Stefano and Kate. "Oh yes, I thought of the many ways I would let you wine and dine me so I could wrap you around my little finger and take you for all you were worth. That's the way the old Nicole operated. Not necessarily because she was a money-hungry golddigger but because she believed that she would never meet anyone who would love and accept her just the way she was. You however managed to do something no man before you had done. You made me fall in love with you and that scared the hell out of me, so much that I refused to believe you would ever feel the same way. It is because you are still standing here by my side today that I can no longer deny that what we have is real, for it takes something very special to weather the storm that we've been through. I promise you from this day forward, my undying love and unquestioning faith as long as we both shall live."

In the small crowd of guests, Chloe took Philip's arm by the sleeve and began to blot away the tears of happiness she'd shed for her friend as she watched Nicole and EJ exchange a new set of rings then become liplocked in a deep embrace a good 30 seconds beyond what was appropriate for a church ceremony, forcing poor Father Matt to fake a throat-clearing just to break it up.

The newly reaffirmed Mr. and Mrs. DiMera then proceeded to walk down the aisle past their guests, pausing behind the closed front doors of the church.

"Are you sure you're ready to go out there, tiger? It's gonna be a jungle."

EJ chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her in close to him with one grand swoop of the arm. "I will have the most wonderful woman in the world, my wife, by my side. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Weeeell, I hate to put a damper on your optimism Mr. Wannabe Mayor but according to tweets from the Salem Spectator earlier, they're very anxious to get the story about how we reconciled, you know, especially since I had you thrown in jail for abusing me and all. Yeah, uh, sorry about that, by the way. I'm afraid I don't know how to counter-act that one."

"I'm sure you'll think of something, sweetheart," EJ said with a wink. "You always do."

"Yes, I suppose I do my best work under pressure. Shall we?"

EJ could harldy swing the door open from the crowd of reporters gathered on the steps, each one eager to be the first to get the scoop, and all of them with their attention focused on Nicole. For the first time she got the gist of what it felt like to be a celebrity. All she could hear was her name being shouted repeatedly, followed by the bright lights of cameras flashing in every direction. The questions were coming every which way, though there were so many voices demanding information all at once that their requests became nearly indecipherable. The next thing EJ knew was his arms reached out instinctively to catch Nicole as she began to fall to the ground. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to have fallen unconscious.

"Oh my god, Nikki!" He could feel his body breaking into a cold sweat. She and the babies had just been given a clean bill of health. What could possibly be wrong. "Quick, somebody call for help!"

Immediately all reporters began primping themselves before taking place before their cameras. He could hear them all broadcasting similar "breaking news" stories of Nicole's collapse, back to their respective stations. Meanwhile, he began to panic, wondering if any of them had even bothered to call 911 before getting started.

"Sweetheart," he cried desperately, pleading with her to wake up. He was about to reach the point of sheer hysteria when he noticed Nicole's right eye suddenly popping open just long enough to catch his eye and offer him a quick wink before falling back into a "deep state of unconsciousness." It took every ounce of self-control to keep himself from grinning devilishly as he followed her lead. "Please, get someone, hurry! She's pregnant!"

Jack Devereaux was the first to swoop in to get the full scoop, dropping to his knees next to EJ who was cradling Nicole in his arms. "EJ, can you confirm that we heard you right? Did you say that your wife, Nicole, is pregnant?"

"Yes, thirteen weeks. We're having twins. Please, she needs help! Doctor said absolutely no stress. Oh god, this is all my fault. I should have never dragged her into this bloody mess."

Jack Devereaux hopped to his feet and began waving his hands over his head as he began to shout over the swarming crowd of curious onlookers. "Alright people, break it up! Let's clear a path here so the paramedics can get through."

EJ adoringly brushed the hair away from Nicole's face and watched with silent amusement as she fought the urge to smile. "Nice job, honey," she whispered, loud enough only for his ears.

"Shhhh, sleeping beauty, it's not time for you to wake up just yet."

"Am I going to get my kiss?"

"I think she's coming to," EJ shouted, causing the reporters to ignore Jack's request and once again gather around the scene. Nicole began to moan and shake her head from side to side as she began to "drift back into consciousness."

"Sweetheart, come on, open your eyes."

"EJ," she mumbled, nearly incoherently. Her eyelids fluttered as she seemed to struggle to open them.

"I'm right here, darling, Please, Nikki, come back to me." He reached down and planted a brief, but very loving and affectionate kiss on her lips. "Miraculously," her eyes fluttered open. Her face lit up with a bright smile when her eyes locked gazes with her prince charming.

The crowd of reporters and New Year's Eve party attendees just couldn't get enough of the drama unfolding before their eyes however, one guest in particular had seen quite enough of the revolting display before their eyes and vowed to take whatever means necessary to put an end to the union of EJ and Nicole, before someone could get hurt. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

New Years Eve, 2011 Horton Town Square Around 11 PM

"Shouldn't you be home in bed?"

Nicole looked up from the cup of hot tea she appeared to be pondering over and smiled. "Brady!" It had been months since she had seen him, one of her oldest and dearest "friends." Although he had most certainly been invited to her and EJ's vow renewal ceremony, he'd been a no-show which was disappointing, but not a surprise.

Nicole patted the empty seat beside her, inviting him to join her on the bench. Brady didn't budge. Nicole's smile soon turned to a frown as she recognized the familiar, disapproving glare he was giving her.

"What the hell are you thinking, Nicole? Let me guess, this time is going to be different, right? EJ's changed, you're the only woman for him, he didn't murder your mother oh and, let's not forget, he's a great dad!"

"Wow, do I detect a note of sarcasm there," Nicole joked with a nervous chuckle, attempting to lighten-up Brady's intense interrogation. Unfortunately, her comment appeared to have the opposite effect of that which she intended.

"How could you be so stupid," he screamed at her, his fist punching some invisible target in the air in anger. Only when he saw the alarmed look on her face did he began to regroup and control his emotions. He finally took a seat next to her on the bench and grabbed a hold of her hand. "I'm sorry. I don't want to upset you. You just have no idea how much I hate that son-of-a-bitch."

"Really? Actually I think you've made it abundantly clear, even before tonight. You do remember that night you tried to kill him, right?"

"I only regret that I wasn't successful."

Nicole stared at him disbelievingly. "Alright, stop it. Look, I know you hate him and quite frankly, I don't need your approval but can you just be happy for me? EJ and I, we're going to be just fine, and so are these little ones." Nicole smiled dreamily as she pressed her hands to her stomach. "Look, Brady, contrary to what you made have heard tonight, these babies are going to be just fine. My doctor actually said she sees no reason why I won't be able to carry them full-term."

"Nice," Brady replied, shaking his head. "I see you're already back under his influence. Let me guess, you two are counting on the sympathy vote to win this election?"

"Oh Brady, come on, you act like you never knew me before EJ came around. I think it's safe to say he learned a trick or two from me."

"You know, you're right cuz I seem to remember after he found out you kidnapped Sydney, he turned right around and kidnapped her from you."

"Oh, come on, she's his daughter. That's not exactly kidnapping."

"He let everyone believe she'd been taken by some random lunatic while he kept her hidden away for himself, away from everyone who loved her, including her mother! How is that not kidnapping?"

"Well he knew Sami was going to do everything possible to keep him out of Sydney's life. Look at all the trouble she went through to keep her a secret to begin with!"

"You just don't get it, do you," Brady said, shaking his head at her sadly, a pained expression in his eyes. "What makes you believe you're going to be any different? Do you think he really values you as a woman, as his wife? All you are to that man is a breeder of DiMera spawn. Do you think for one second when it comes down to you vs him in a battle for those children that you would win? Believe me, he would rip them right out of your arms and never let you see them again, but you want me to be happy for you because you think that now you're going to have the family you always dreamed of?"

Nicole sighed frustratedly. "First of all, no matter what happens between me and EJ, I would never keep them from their father so EJ would have no reason to "fight" me for them."

Brady threw his head back and began laughing maniacally. "You know, I don't know which part of that is funnier. The fact that you refuse to believe EJ would do everything in his power to gain full custody, or that you are in complete denial of exactly how you would react if EJ did something to betray you! Does the whole running away to Chicago thing ring a bell?"

"Well, that was before I knew I was carrying his children! Look, I know that when it comes to protecting myself and my own feelings, I've done lots of stupid, immature, and cowardly things-"

"I didn't say that," Brady interrupted. "I think running away to Chicago, as far away from EJ as possible, was probably the smartest thing you've ever done."

"OK, I can see this is going nowhere," Nicole said, throwing her arms up in surrender before hopping off the bench. "But just so you know, EJ and I are a lot alike in that we would stop at nothing to protect our children and families. Now that EJ and I are having children together, WE are a family. I really don't give a shit that you don't like my husband but, if you ever, EVER do anything to hurt him again, you will find out in a very unpleasant way how the DiMeras, cuz I AM a DiMera, you know, deal with people who fuck with the family."

"Jesus, Nicole, will you listen to yourself? What happened to the Nicole I used to know and love? He's changed you."

"No, EJ hasn't changed me, Brady. The only guilty party are these two little ones," she pressed her hands firmly to her stomach once more as she continued to speak. "I made a promise to them that I am going to give them the kind of family that I always wanted. A mother and father who are completely devoted to making them, and each other happy. Isn't that what you would want for them too? What you would want for me?"

Brady's heart began to ache as he stared down into her pleading, soulful blue eyes...the woman who he not so long ago had hoped he himself could start a new life with, and the woman whom he still very much loved. "Darlin", I do want that for you. More than you'll ever know...or care to believe anyway."

"Then please, just try to be happy for me."

For the first time that night, Brady smiled. He cupped her face in his hands and planted a small peck on her forehead. "I promise I will try."

"Thank you," she said smiling and sighing with relief. "I am really, really happy, you know. I'm really going to be a momma this time."

Brady couldn't resist the urge to lay a hand to her stomach. She smiled and laid a hand on top of his and encouraged him to press down and feel her slight little baby bump.

"We haven't felt any movement just yet but I can't stop touching it. It's like My Strange Addiction."

"When are you due?"

"June eighteenth. I can't believe it's only about five and a half months away."

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you!"

Nicole whipped her head up to investigate the source of the unfamiliar female voice, only to find an equally alien face to go along with it. The woman immediately looped her arm through Brady's and flashed Nicole a sweet, friendly smile.

"You must be Nicole."

"Yeah, hi," Nicole replied looking to Brady for a proper introduction to the pretty, petite blonde woman at his side. The stranger however did not wait for Brady and introduced herself to Nicole.

"Madison James," she extended her hand politely to Nicole for a handshake. "I've heard so much about you."

"I, a...wish I could say the same," Nicole said, shooting Brady a scolding look.

"What? You were in Chicago and you hardly returned my calls!"

Madison giggled watching the exchange between the two. "It's OK, Nicole. Actually, Brady and I haven't known each other that long and up until just recently, it's been strictly professional."

"Professional?"

Brady stepped in to further explain. "Madison is the CEO of Mad World Cosmetics, a recent acquision of Titan's."

"Oh, so is that all I am to you? An aquisition?" Madison could hardly play off her feigned annoyance with him. It was perfectly apparent that she absolutely adored him.

"Don't be ridiculous, my dear," Brady said as he wrapped his arms around Madison from behind and planted a kiss on her cheek right beside her ear. "Mad World was the acquisition, you are one of the perks that came with it."

"He's such a sweet-talker, this one," Madison said, nodding her head back in his direction.

"I'm going to leave you two ladies alone for a moment," Brady said, planting one more kiss on Madison's cheek before releasing her from his embrace. "I see someone I need to run and say hello to."

"OK," the two women said in unison as he trotted off leaving the two of them behind in a moment of awkwardness before Madison was finally the first to speak.

"You know, Brady was really upset tonight finding out about you and EJ. I may not have been to Salem in many years but the DiMera family is pretty notorious worldwide so it's safe for me to say I immediately understood why. Are you ok?"

"Well, thank you for your concern but it's really none of your business."

"I know, and I'm sorry...I'm not trying to be nosy, really but I really like Brady and what concerns him concerns me."

"Well, then I'm happy to know that Brady has found someone who really seems to care about him. I hope you two will be every bit as happy as I am now."

"So you're really happy? This guy isn't forcing you into some kind of relationship or you're not just laying it on for the sake of the children? I think that's where Brady was concerned."

"EJ is not forcing me into anything," Nicole insisted, grabbing her purse from the bench in preparation to depart the scene once and for all. She'd had just about enough of inquisitions about her feeling and motives for the evening. Besides, it was nearing midnight and the only person she wanted to be in the company of as the town rang in the New Year was her husband. "I love him, LOVE him! Why is that so hard for everyone to accept? EJ is the only man I ever have, and ever will, truly love and nothing anyone can say or do is going to change that. I appreciate you going to bat for Brady, but I think he got the message already so why don't you just trot off and find your new little boy toy. I. Love. My. Husband. Your work is done here, miss CEO."

Madison chuckled to herself and watched in a mixture of amusement and awe as Nicole agitatedly stormed away in search of EJ. "It was nice meeting you, Nikki," she said softly to herself in her native British tongue, in contrast to the phony American accent she'd been forced to put on since beginning business negotiations with the Kiriakis clan and ever since arriving in Salem. "You're right, Elvis. She's a gem."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

New Years Eve, 2011 Horton Town Square Around 11:30 PM

"I have to admit my son, that wife of yours is brilliant." Stefano DiMera grinned as he puffed at the cigar clamped between his teeth. "The fainting was an especially nice touch."

"Personally, I liked the part where you insisted on taking her home to rest and then she refused to leave because it's such an important night, not only for you as a couple, but for your campaign," Kate DiMera mused before taking a sip of her wine. "I swear it almost brought a tear to my eye."

"You know, it almost worries me to hear the two of you saying such lovely things about Nicole," EJ grinned, folding his arms across his chest as he took a seat atop a small, concrete dividing wall seperating the west side of the town square from the park. "Then, I remembered that you wouldn't be so stupid since I reminded you just yesterday who still has controlling power over DiMera Enterprises and all of it's subsidiaries such as, you know, Countess Wilhelmina, for example which, by the way, hasn't been doing very well since Mad World Cosmetics moved into town." EJ couldn't help but enjoy watching Kate having to bite her lip to refrain from barking at him in protest. There was no way he could just stop right there. "Nicole actually is incredibly business-savvy. She really has the most keen marketing skills of just about anyone I've ever worked with."

"Oh no you don't," Kate said desperately, setting her glass of wine down on a nearby table before approaching EJ so she could get in his face to protest. "I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no."

"Well, of course it is just a suggestion for now," EJ said as he leaned over and grabbed a cigar out of Stefano's suit jacket pocket, then used a lighter from his own pocket to ignite it. "I did make a promise that as long as Countess Wilhelmina remained profitable, I would not interfere. However, today is the last day of the year and I'm very concerned with this last quarter's numbers. Even with the busy holiday season, Countess W was just barely in the black."

"We projected this is what would happen," Kate screamed, all of about an inch away from EJ's face. "We knew the relaunch would have a rough period and business would pick up when we release the new product lines."

"Yes, but this so-called 'rough period' managed to fall a quarter of a million dollars short of what we projected in a worst-case scenario. At this point I'd have to say that the future of Countess W does not look promising. Now, it is your company, and as agreed you may continue to do business as you like. However, several months down the road when your business continues to fall into the red, the fact that you chose to not heed my advice will be taken into serious consideration. Just something to think about."

EJ watched with amusement as Kate's fist was caught in mid-air, then wrestled back down to her side, by Stefano. The two of them scowled his way before excusing themselves to get their champagne to toast in the New Year. For once he felt in complete control of his life. No one would ever stand between him and his happiness ever again. It was this euphoric feeling which kept him in a daze while he went in search of Nicole, and caused him to collide with the one person who was notorious for putting a damper on anyone's good mood. Samantha.

"Hey, watch it. What's the rush," she asked, wearing the usual scowl on her face. "Let me guess, next Nicole is going to miraculously give birth to the baby which we both know she can never have, right in the middle of the town square. Tell me, where are you two going to buy this one from?" Oh, sorry I mean two. Twins. That was a nice touch."

"Always lovely to see you too, Samantha. You know, I was just about to ask you if Johnny and Sydney were here and then I realized I haven't seen your grandmother Caroline around this evening."

"What is that supposed to mean," her eyes narrowed as she glared back at him condescendingly. "If I'm not mistaken, you're the one who owned up to not being a fit parent. So I leave my kids with my grandma when I go out for the evening, big deal. At least I never left them with someone and never came back for them."

"I gave you full custody, Samantha, I didn't turn my back on them. You're the one who seems to think that having full custody means you can try to keep them away from me forever. I never meant I didn't want to see them or still be a part of their lives."

"Yeah, well Rafe thinks it's best that you just stay out of their lives for good."

"That's never going to happen."

The new voice throwing it's two cents into the conversation startled them. EJ and Sami both looked over to find Nicole had sneaked up by EJ's side. EJ smiled with relief as she looped her arm through his and stood stoically at his side.

"Actually Nicole, now that I know you're back in the picture, I'll go out of my way to see that the two of you are kept as far away from my children as possible."

"Oh, calm down there, blondie, don't get your panties all in a twist, that is, if you're wearing any. We all know what kind of classy lady you are..."

"You bitch-" Sami began, her face turning red with anger, her nostrils flaring with defiance.

Nicole looked up at EJ with the most adorable little pouty look he'd ever seen. He couldn't resist moving in for a quick nibble on her full, luscious lips. "She called me a bitch, honey" she whined inbetween kisses. "Really, do you want a woman like that raising your children?"

"I...most certainly...do not," EJ finally managed to get out the full sentence between even more kisses. "You're the only woman I want to raise my children, darling," he whispered into her her ear, although loud enough, on purpose, for Sami to still be able to hear. "All of them."

"Over my dead body," Sami screamed, spit flying and snot streaming down her face from her nostrils.

"That can be arranged," Nicole said, smiling sweetly from behind the protective arms of her husband wrapped around her torso.

"Well, I can see what kind of route you've chosen to take with your life," Sami said, directing her comment to EJ alone. "You know, I actually showed up at your place with the children on Christmas. I was going to let you have them for a few hours. We trekked over to your apartment through two feet of snow cuz I actually felt bad for you because you were looking so pathetic these last few months I thought seeing Johnny and Sydney would cheer you up. I thought we could maybe even work out some visitation agreement."

"How noble of you to consider allowing EJ's children to see their own father on Christmas," Nicole said sarcastically. "Now, why don't you tell him the real reason. Grandma Caroline was unavailable while you and Rafe wanted to go through the Twelve Lays of Christmas."

Sami shook her head, giving Nicole her typical "I'm so much better than you," condescending glare. "You can thank her for my change of heart. I will never, ever allow her in the presence of any one of my children ever again."

"Well, Samantha you better get used to the idea. Nicole and I are in complete agreement. Now, more than ever, with the new babies on the way, we don't want Johnny and Sydney feeling as though they've been forgotten or are being replaced. You can expect some papers to arrive in the morning."

"Aw, don't look so glum, Octomom! You've got plenty of kids to spare a few!" Nicole couldn't help cackling at her own, what she thought to be, hilarious remark.

"Now, now sweetheart, hasn't anyone ever told you not to intimidate a wild animal?"

Sami scowled at the pair of them. "Real nice. Look, you do what you feel you have to do EJ. I'm sure you'll get your way, you always do and as much as I may not like it, you have your rights as a father but I will be DAMNED if you think I am just going to sit back and watch that WHORE play mother to MY children!"

"Don't you dare call my wife-"

"Honey, let me handle this," Nicole said trying to calm down an enraged EJ by massaging the back of his neck. "God, he just gets so tense," Nicole said to Sami off-topic, as if she was just making small talk with one of the girls at the salon. "Sugar-pie, I've had two pregnancies, both by the same father, while your twins can't even manage to share one that is the same. If I'm a whore than what in the world does that make you?"

Without warning, Sami lunged at Nicole, her hands going straight for her throat. EJ immediately spun his back to her, thrusting Nicole out of harm's way but leaving his own back vulnerable to a beating. Sami's fists pounded into him, her fingernails clawed at him as she screamed threats of bodily harm to the lives of Nicole and her unborn babies. Within seconds, reporters still hovering around to cover the evening's festivities were at hand and had alerted the Salem PD. Before those who were officially on-duty could arrive to place Sami under arrest, Rafe at least managed to drag her away from harming EJ any further. The glorious part of it all was that it was all on tape.

Nicole began to sob uncontrollably in EJ's arms. When he glanced down at her in alarm, he was once again given the 'don't worry' wink. Within seconds, the reporters were in their faces.

"Mrs. DiMera, can you tell us what just happened here? Are you all right?"

Nicole just busted into an even more exaggerated, although only seen that way by her husband, wail.

"Look, Nicole has had far too much excitement for this evening. If you want to know what happened, ask her," he said, pointing a disgusted finger in Sami's direction. "I am taking my wife home for the evening where I trust she will be safe."

Nicole continued to sob as they walked through the square, surrounded by pitious looks from all the unsuspecting citizens completely ignorant to the scheming ways of EJ and Nicole DiMera. When they were finally outside the perimeter of the square with no one around aside from an oblivious couple or two out for some fresh air in the park, he picked her up and twirled her around in a celebratory fashion. Her crocodile tears immediately turned into a fit of giddy giggles as she hugged him back tightly. The evening simply couldn't have gone any better if they had planned it.

"Darling, you were wonderful tonight," he whispered into her ear, shortly after finally planting her feet back on the ground. In the background, they could hear the cheers of those in the town sqaure as they made the announcement they were merely ten seconds away from ringing in the new year.

"As were you," she said, throwing her arms around his neck and looking up at him with her vivacious blue eyes. "I think mayoral candidate EJ DiMera is going to have a very, very good year."

"Yes, well I think EJ DiMera, husband and father-to-be, is going to have an even better one."

"Happy New Year," she said, smiling up at him as she spoke in unison with the crowd on the inside of the square shouting identical sentiments to one another.

"Happy New Year, sweetheart."

Nicole felt a wave of euphoria come over her like none she'd ever experienced before. There was something so different about their relationship this time and more specifically, about EJ. There was simply something there that wasn't there before, a glimmer in his eye, a song in his heart, a spring in his step. For once she didn't find herself questioning his feelings which she supposed were love. There was no lingering doubts in the back of her mind nagging at her brain, trying to convince her he was secretly being untrue. She was sure that from that moment on, no attempt to keep them apart by anyone would ever be successful again. They were simply too strong a force now to be reckoned with.

Of course that would never stop one from trying.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tuesday, January 10 2012 15 weeks pregnant

"Honey, I know I was pouty about you going back to work yesterday but I really don't expect you to take pity on me by dragging me to have lunch with you and Kate today," Nicole shouted to her husband who was getting dressed in the bedroom as she carefully checked her reflection in the mirror of the tiny bathroom of the apartment they were now sharing. Not quite satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed a tube of mascara from the over-crowded, over-the-sink cabinet and applied some finishing touches to her lashes. She fed the mascara wand back into it's tube and smiled when she saw EJ, sharply dressed in a charcoal business suit, blue shirt, and striped tie in multi-shades of blue and grey, approach from behind. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands instinctively landing on her stomach: a habit they had both instantly formed since learning she was pregnant.

"Sweetheart, did it ever occur to you that I missed you just as much and that is why I insist you come along?"

Nicole studied his reflection in the mirror carefully before responding. The all-telling impish twinkle there in his eyes was a dead giveaway. "Well, it's not that I don't believe you missed me but, you've never been one to mix business with pleasure. What are you up to?"

"Darling, you really have the most suspicious mind, you know. "What makes you think I'm up to something?"

Nicole shot him a knowing, accusatory glance which caused him to laugh thus, breaking his innocence charade. "A-ha! See, I knew it," she exclaimed, smiling triumphantly. "Let me guess. You've found a new, cruel and unusual method of torturing Kate so you're inviting me along for the show, thus furthering her humiliation even more? I love it!"

"Well, there is a bit more to it than that but all in all, that is a most-impressive analysis, Mrs. DiMera," he whispered in her ear in his most seductive voice which he knew drove her absolutely bonkers.

"So, come on! Are you going to let me in on the rest or what?"

"Well, believe it or not, although it will be most enjoyable, watching Kate suffer miserably is not my main objective."

"Ok, so what is then?"

He spun her around gently and keeping one arm still wrapped around her waist, he poised her arm up as if leading her in a dance. She let out a surprised little yelp and then took his lead by instinctively throwing her spare arm around his shoulders.

"You are. Everything I'm doing is for you."

She glanced up into his adoring gaze upon her and felt her knees weakening. It still amazed her that even after several years of a very tumultuous relationship that he still had that affect on her. Everyone she ever knew claimed that one day the spark would die and husbands and wives would find themselves stuck in the old married couple rut, making the romance they once shared seem like nothing but some distant childhood memory and that any claim that some perfectly happy married couple existed was nothing more than some urban legend. For now at least, the romance was still thriving and she found herself leaning on his every word in the event that one day she would be forced to survive on nothing but memories of how things used to be, though she couldn't even begin to fathom how their love for each other could ever fade.

Kate rapped her perfectly manicured fingernails across the table set for three as she impatiently waited for the rest of her party to arrive at Chez Rouge. With any luck, Nicole might be forced to stay at home, stricken with the sudden onset of some nasty virus confining her to bed for the next several days. The little reverie which brought a brief ray of hope was quickly squashed by the all-too familiar face she'd most like to never see again flash her an exaggerated, phony smile as she approached the table with EJ following close behind.

"Mommy," Nicole exclaimed in her loudest voice just short of a shout designed to draw the attention of the other guests as she threw her arms around Kate and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Kate turned her nose up in disgust as her vile step-daughter-in-law hugged her and was about to make a snide remark when she caught EJ's intense glare upon her from beyond Nicole's shoulders. She had to literally bite her own tongue to keep from screaming as his stern look silently reminded her of the consequences of "speaking ill of Nicole." She stared him down hatefully as attempted her best at a warm welcome to Nicole, flashing her an impressively sincere looking smile to go along with an equally genuine sounding greeting. "Nicole. Lovely to see you again, as always."

"Doesn't she look just stunning, Kate," EJ inquired as he seated Nicole by pushing her chair beneath her before taking his own seat. "She has that infamous glow of a woman with child, wouldn't you say?"

"Absolutely!" Kate could feel the steam blowing through her ears. It was irritating enough that she was being forced to play nice with Nicole but what irked her even more was that the compliment she was being forced to pay actually held some merit. As much as she loathed the girl, there was no denying she was beautiful and yes, now more than ever since becoming pregnant.

"And doesn't her hair and makeup all look just perfect? If I'm not mistaken, I believe they were all Countess W products you used this morning, right sweetheart?"

"Uh, yeah actually which reminds me, thank you Kate for sending all those samples over. I must admit I was impressed, especially with the names for your new product lines, Royal Flush blushes, Earl-y Girl morning skin routine, to name a few. Very clever. It appears your aiming to appeal to a much younger generation. Smart move."

"Well Mad World Cosmetics moving into town has really left me with no other choice but to reinvent the company. That Madison James is really a marketing genious though I must admit her latest move has left us all scratching our heads just a little bit."

"What's that supposed to mean," Nicole inquired of both Kate and EJ who were enjoying a good chuckle over their inside tidbit of information.

"Well, on my latest spying endeavor, I learned via the Mad World website that Madison has hired a new Vice President of Sales and you are never going to believe who it is."

"Ummm, OK...yeah nothing at all shocking comes to mind. Who?"

"Darling, let me put it to you this way," EJ said, resting an arm across the back of her chair as he leaned in close to her. "If you were trying to run a successful business, who would be the last person on earth you would hire?"

Nicole began to chuckle heartily. "OK, well one person instantly popped into my mind but I know it's so completely ridiculous that it couldn't possibly be her[."

"You guessed it," EJ replied with a bemused grin.

"No," Nicole said, shaking her head in denail. We can't be thinking of the same-"

"Samantha," EJ replied affirmitively, desperately trying to keep a straight face as he laid any lingering doubt they were discussing the same person to rest.

"She must really be into Brady is all I can say," Kate said, directing the comment to Nicole as she leaned over her glass of wine. "I can't imagine any other reason why on earth-"

"Of course this is about Brady," EJ interjected. "He's always been very persistent with Samantha to pursue some kind of career."

"Oh, come on I know Brady well enough to say that this was not his idea," Nicole stated adamantly. A comment which brought something to EJ's eyes that Nicole hadn't seen in quite some time: a hint of jealousy.

"Well, whatever the reason, I see this as a huge advantage for Countess W however, I don't want my business to win merely by default," Kate said, giving the ice cubes in her drink a swirl around the glass. "I think our new product lines are really going to wow the world of beauty. I already have some of the hottest, fresh new faces lined up to model."

"That's great," Nicole replied enthusiastically, suddenly wondering just how any of what she heard today qualified as torture on Kate.

"There is one new product line however that I've really kept under wraps since it has still been under development, until now anyway. I just got delivery of the finished product yesterday and I'm really excited about this one. I don't think any other company will be showcasing anything like it at the summer preview convention next month."

"Wow, OK, so this is like top-secret stuff and you're telling me. Why?"

"Because I'm asking you to be the spokesmodel."

At last, she got it. EJ didn't even bother to try to contain his satisfaction, bearing the grin of a grade school prankster who just unleashed his wicked ploy on the unsuspecting substitute teacher.

"OK, knowing you and how you feel about me it's probably for some facial hair removing cream or something equally embarrassing. No thanks."

Kate reached underneath the table and withdrew a large, pastel green gift bag. In large, undercase yellow lettering on the side were the words "baby count." She hesitantly handed the bag over to Nicole. "See for yourself."

Nicole reached into the bag and extracted a few full-sized products and carefully laid them out on the table before her as Kate began her sales pitch.

"Countess Wilhelmina is proud to present our newest product line, baby count featuring a full line of products designed to pamper both mother-to-be and child. Here we have a bottle of 'baby belly jelly,' a clinically-proven stretch mark reducing serum, followed by the 'oh, baby!' soothing massage oil, specially formulated for both mother and baby, 'baby face,' a facial moisturizer for mom which reduces puffiness from swelling and bloating, and finally, 'baby nap,' an aromatherapeutic lotion to soothe your little baby girl or boy to sleep. Of course there are several more products still to see, if you're interested."

Nicole was hesitant though the smile on her face told a different story. "Kate, I'm very flattered but-"

"But what, darling," EJ interrupted. "I can't think of anyone more perfect to sell this product than you. You've done the modeling thing before."

"It's not that. It's just that I really, really wanted to just kind of sit back and enjoy this pregnancy and enjoy being a new mom without having to think about work for a while. I just don't want to get involved in something that's going to drag me away from you or the babies."

"I promise you your involvement can be very minimal," Kate interjected. "All we need to do is get some snapshots of your pretty face, a couple of commercials with you endorsing the product, and a total of two public appearances, one next month at the convention, one in the summer when the product actually launches which is, by design, the same day as your due date. What do you say?"

Nicole looked back and forth between EJ and Kate, Kate and EJ. The exchange was hilarious, from EJ's enthusiastic, encouraging nods to Kate's desperate eyes pleading for her to say no. Ultimately, it was the pathetic look on Kate's face which led her to her decision. "OK, I'll do it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Same Day

"Honey, where are we going," Nicole inquired as she suspiciously stared at their surroundings from the back seat of the car which had just turned onto the bridge crossing the Salem river, in the opposite direction of the downtown area where their apartment was located. "I thought I heard you telling Dave to bring us home."

"I did," EJ responded flatly as he kept his attention focused on reviewing the employment contract Nicole had just signed for Countess Wilhelmina. "We just need to make a quick pitstop."

"Well, it better be quick," Nicole informed him, nuzzling up to his side. "You know, now that I an official spokesmodel, I have a huge responsibility to the company, you know. I need to promote the products and convince the entire public that there is no need to look elsewhere. Countess Wilhelmina has a top of the line product to fit their every need."

"That's right, darling," EJ replied, still peering at the contract through his black, thick-rimmed glasses, reminiscent of those worn by Buddy Holly. "That's exactly the passage I was just reading."

"And, in order to do so, I need to actively use the products on a daily basis, wouldn't you agree?"

"Absolutely."

"Good," she leaned in close and began to slide her hand up his thigh, her lips brushed his ear as she finished the rest of the sentence in a seductive whisper, "cuz tonight I was hoping you would help me try out that massage oil."

The contract fell from his hands onto his lap, aptly landing so it shielded his growing excitement. He finally turned his attention on her, his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose as he turned his head. "Oh, baby," he responded with a sly smile, his lips now mere fragments of an inch from hers. Their lips were just about to make contact when the car pulled to a complete stop and was put into park. Nicole frowned as EJ eagerly jumped out of the car, crudely putting an end to their near embrace. Within seconds he was outside her door, offering his hand to help her from the car. Still disoriented from the sudden interruption to their kiss, it took her a moment before she became fully aware of her surroundings. When it all finally began to register, she gasped in surprise.

"Do you know where you are," EJ asked, throwing an arm around her waist as he began to guide her in the direction of the enormous, Victorian mansion before them.

"I think so," Nicole said as the two of them walked by the rear entrance of the home and around the side to view the front of the house from the direction she was accustomed to seeing it. It was situated on the hilltop, in the part of Salem known as Salem Heights, a hilly area dotted with luxurious homes overlooking the river. She gazed up in awe at the familiar facade and smiled. "Yes, this is the one though I have to say it looks so much different than the last time I saw it. I'm actually surprised to see it still here. I thought they were tearing it down."

"Yes, well it was in a terrible state of disrepair. It was scheduled to be demolished until the historical society stepped in and attempted an effort to save it. Turns out it once belonged to one of Salem's most beloved mayors."

"Wow, so what, is this like some kind of museum now?"

"Well, not exactly. It seems the historical society regretfully could not raise enough funds to cover the cost of a restoration but, luckily, a private buyer took an interest in the home and it's history and had it completely restored to it's original glory. Apparently, his wife would just marvel over the beauty of the home whenever they would pass it by."

"She would," she replied inquisitively although she believed she already knew the rest of the story as she stared up into her husband's glimmering eyes.

"Yes. It seems she first spotted it when they were on an outing on their yacht with their little baby girl, Sydney."

Nicole's hands flew up to cover her gaping mouth as EJ reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a set of keys. He gently took one of her hands by the wrist and pulled it away from her face and placed the keys in the palm of her hand.

"I promised you we were going home, sweetheart."

"This is really ours," she asked excitedly, grabbing him around the waist as she looked up at him through her vibrant, blue eyes.

"It is, for now. Unless you decide that it's not for you."

"Are you kidding me," she demanded, bouncing up and down in place as she jingled the keys in her hand. "I can't even wait to go inside!"

"There's no need to wait darling."

Nicole squealed and ran up the steps, landing her first on the large wraparound porch, supported by elegant, carved wooden balistrades supporting each section. Toward the middle of the covered porch sat two white wicker rocking chairs, perfectly positioned for an optimal view of the river. She had once spoken of them in fantasy on one of their outings on the boat, how she imagined there had once been a happy family living there, sitting on the porch on a hot summer day, bouncing their little ones on their knees as they sat in the rockers, sipping lemonade watching the sailboats go by. She would always remember that day as one of the happiest in her life and often wondered after everything had gone sour between them for a while if he would reflect upon it the same way. Today, she got her answer. "You remembered."

"Ever since that day, whenever I saw this place, I could think of nothing but being here with you. "You so vividly brought this dream that I happened to share to life. When I would look over here, I didn't see just any family. I saw ours. You, and me, Johnny, and Sydney and more siblings of theirs to be named at a later date."

"Did those 'siblings to be named' happen to be little twin girls or boys?"

"Actually, there must have been about seven or eight more of them so it was kind of hard to keep track."

Nicole began to giggle as she swatted at him playfully. "Let's just start with two, honey."

"Two, what, darling?" He pressed his hand to her stomach gently, hoping as he did each time he touched her belly to feel the first little bit of movement. "Two sons, two daughters? One of each?"

She sighed dreamily, placing her own hand on her stomach right near his. "I don't know. I mean, I kinda have this strong feeling that at least one of them is a boy but unless their identical that doesn't mean the other one is. Besides, that kind of thing runs in the family, you know and there's none on my side at least."

"My mother is one of identical triplets, actually."

"Really," Nicole replied in complete shock. "Why didn't I know that? What else don't I know about you, mister," she teased, poking an accusing finger into the ticklish area of his side for effect.

"I don't know, I suppose with there just being so much distance between us it never got mentioned."

"You know, I still can't believe I have yet to meet your mother. You should ask her to come and visit for a while. I would think she'd like to be here when the babies are born."

"Of course she would, darling. However, right now mother and Edmund are currently on a cruise around the world. I have no idea when they're even due back home and, speaking of home sweetheart, there is still so much left to see if only we can make it through the front door."

"Yes, yes, of course," Nicole replied, shaking her head as her hands fumbled with the keys. She could hardly wait to get inside but something about their last exchange began to nag at her. For some reason, he seemed overly-anxious to move away from the subject of his mother. There wasn't enough cause for alarm however to distract her from the excitement of seeing the rest of their new home. She slid the key conveniently marked, 'front door' into the lock and turned it gently to the left, a soft click indicated the smooth release of the latch and with a slight turn of the knob, the large, soild wood front door swung open on it's brand new hinges with ease.

Everything was exactly as she pictured it to be. The door opened into a large entrance hall, the hardwood floor was an intricate parquet design created with varying types of wood selected for their contrasting shades. A grand staircase divided the entire house into two sections and provided passage to the second and third floors of the mansion on each of it's landings. Off to the right and left were two rounded parlours with large picture windows providing magnificent views of the river. The most delightful surprise was, the home was completely decorated and move-in ready.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. DiMera. I see you've made it home."

Nicole jumped upon hearing the voice of an unexpected third party. Making her way up the hall from beyond the staircase leading upstairs was Mary.

"Mary," Nicole said inquisitively, seeing the DiMera's maid appear wearing her typical uniform. "What are you doing here?"

EJ opted to answer the question himself. "Mary will be part of our staff now. I insisted. With the babies on the way, I think it's important for us to have a staff that we can trust. In fact, father agrees very strongly and is sending most of his staff here to be with us, Harold included."

"I'm so happy I'll be here with you and the babies, Mrs. DiMera," the always bubbly Mary added. "I can hardly wait until June."

"Oh, Mary! I'm so glad you'll be here too," Nicole said as she bent down to hug the merry little woman who had to be nearly a foot and a half shorter than her. When she finally broke the brief embrace with her new employee, EJ grabbed her by the hand and began to lead her toward the staircase.

"Come on, darling. Let me show you upstairs."

He led her by the hand up the winding staircase to the second floor landing and off to the passage to the right, then all the way down the hall into the master bedroom suite. The front of the room was rounded as it sat directly above the parlors on the first floor and boasted the same, large picture windows. A set of french doors allowed them to step outside onto an uncovered balcony where they could sip their tea or coffee while reading the morning paper. A humungous, king-sized bed with tall, solid wood bedposts dominated the room yet their design was elegant enough to boast no preference toward one sex compared to another. The decor was actually everything Nicole imagined it would be if she designed the home herself, full of modern decor and conveniences with enough traditional touches to show respect to it's original, architectural heritage.

"This is perfect," Nicole said quietly as she still tried to grasp the reality that this was in fact her new home.

"Let me show you across the hall."

He stepped just outside the door of their new bedroom and opened the door to the room directly across from theirs. Nicole was shocked to find that this room was completely empty. Not a single piece of furniture to be seen or even a picture of some sort on the wall. The walls were painted only a flat white and the only thing at all which appeared to be finished was the glorious hardwood floor.

"I thought this could be the nursery. I left it unfinished because I want it to be everything you ever imagined."

"It already is," she replied, throwing her arms around his neck as she stared up at him with watery eyes, a result of no other emotion than the overwhelming love she felt for this man.

He smiled down at her, mentally urging himself to never forget how happy, how beautiful she looked on this day. "So, Mrs. DiMera. How would you like to spend your first evening in your new home?"

She didn't utter a single word in response. Instead, she took a hop off the floor, completely wrapping her legs around his to support her weight as she grabed him by the back of the neck and kissed him passionately. He then carried her the short distance back into their bedroom, never breaking their embrace for a second, even as he lowered himself onto their new bed. He fell onto his back and she remained on top as he allowed her to be in complete control of the evening's festivities.

There may have been an "oh, baby" or two heard coming from the master bedroom suite that evening though not one mention was in reference to an actual product, which remained in a gift bag sitting on the back seat of the family car for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

February 15, 2012 20 weeks pregnant

EJ couldn't stop staring at his phone for the entire ride home from the office...or at least that's where he had told Nicole he was for the day. Some way, somehow, she must have found out not only where he really was but, more importantly, who he was with. It was the only explanation he could think of for her not returning his calls or texts, especially considering they'd barely seen each other for the last two days. Between prepping for the next mayoral debate and putting in overtime to secure a new client with DiMera enterprises, he'd come home both previous nights to find Nicole already in bed.

Her schedule had been just as hectic with the spring/summer Beauty Convention taking place this coming weekend. Kate insisted putting off the photo shoots until the last minute, determined to capture Nicole as fully blooming as possible. The timing couldn't have been better. Almost out of nowhere her baby bump seemed to double in size overnight, forcing them to take an emergency shopping trip to Chicago for maternity clothes just this past weekend. Come Monday it was back to business for both of them and he was beginning to wonder if he would get to see her at all again before Friday, their next scheduled appointment with the baby doctor. That was, of course, providing that Nicole hadn't found out something she shouldn't have. He liked to believe they'd overcome all of their trust issues but a piece of him still feared she wouldn't understand even if he was completely honest with her. He supposed it was never a good thing for a woman to find her husband having lunch with another woman but particularly so for one who is a sworn enemy.

He stared up at their towering home as the car pulled in the drive, searching for early signs of life. The upper floors all appreared dark, as did the majority of the first floor as well aside from the entrance lights which were almost always left on even into the wee hours of the morning.

The phone began to buzz in his hand. He peered into the screen to find a text message from Kate, answering his inquiry into Nicole's whereabouts. "She left around 6:30. Can't you find her," was what it read. It was now just past 8 pm and something was not sitting right. Even if she had found out, Nicole wouldn't just run off and not speak to him. Not this time, not now that she was pregnant. Could it be that the very person he was going out of his way to protect her from had already gotten to her? No...impossible. His secret lunch date would have warned him.

Perhaps he was just being paranoid. She very well may have come straight home and hopped into bed and was resting soundly upstairs. Maybe Chloe popped into town and surprised her and the two of them decided to take in a movie. There were dozens of plausible explanations but his brain instinctively began to ponder the worst case scenarios first, and with good reason. For his entire DiMera life there was always someone lurking in the shadows, hell-bent on getting their revenge on him or the family and, being an expert on the topic himself, he knew very well there was no better way to stick it to someone than to separate them from the ones they love.

He ran into their home in a near panic; his fear only intensified once he stepped into the kitchen through the servants' entrance. It was completely empty. Not Mary, Harold, or a single member of the home's staff was in sight although the mouth-watering aroma of a recently cooked meal still wafted heavily through the air.

He wasted no time ascending to the second floor, using the smaller servant's staircase to find his way up. At the second floor landing, he peered down the pitch-black hall. He dared not flip on the lights in the event there was an intruder in the home. He began to make his way toward their bedroom, carefully placing each step to avoid the creaky floorboards which might give away his position. When he was just a couple feet from their bedroom door, he froze. There was someone inside. He slid his hand beneath his jacket and retrieved an item that he carried everyday but hadn't put to use in a long time, his gun.

He carefully peeked around the doorframe and into their bedroom. Straight ahead he could see that the doors leading out to their private rooftop balcony were wide open. The rush of cool air finally made it's way toward him. The doors couldn't have been open for too long. Although it had been an unseasonably warm 58 degrees this day for February, if the doors had been open for any length of time he would have felt the chilliness in the air sooner considering the interior temperature of the home was always kept at a cozy 72 degrees. The sound he heard must have been the intruder making his escape through the balcony door.

His heart pounded as he quietly but swiftly stepped through the bedroom. There was a good chance that he could catch the intruder as he or she or they, attempted to scale down the roof to make their escape. His eyes quickly darted around the room to see if anything had been disturbed. Nicole's jewelry armoire doors were wide open and one of the drawers had been pulled out. Apparently burglary had been the intent here. What he saw next however made every hair on his body stand at attention. Nicole's purse was laying on the bed, all of it's contents spilled into a pile. He threw his gun out at arms length, ready to aim and fire as he stormed out onto the balcony where he unexpectedly came nearly face to face with the intruder. She screamed, clearly startled herself by his sudden appearance...and the gun pointing directly in her face.

"Jesus christ, honey! Will you put that thing away?"

"Sweetheart?" He immediately drew the gun away, carefully placing it on a table off to his side as to not accidentally trigger it. He then grabbed Nicole by the back of the neck and drew her close to him. He sighed with relief as he hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, darling. I thought you were an intruder."

"An intruder? What the hell gave you that idea?"

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls? I've been trying to get a hold of you for almost two hours. Then I come home to find the house completely dark, not a soul in sight, then I..." His voice trailed off as something suddenly began to occur to him. Nicole's eyes were twinkling with amusement as he regaled her with his tale; her smile echoed the sentiment. Her face was all aglow with freshly applied makeup. Her hair looked beautiful, parted to the side and crafted into a perfectly shaped wave reminiscent of 1940's Hollywood glamour. The long, powder-blue, satin evening gown she wore, with matching elbow-high gloves, completed the look. Behind her, the small cafe sized table and chairs they purchased with intentions of using for outdoor dining was all set and ready for it's first use.

"I gave the staff the night off," she finally spoke, in a tone much harsher than her normal speaking voice or, should he say, harsher than Nicole's speaking voice. The woman he was dealing with now may be Nicole DiMera by blood but spiritually, she was Greer Garland, film star; his favorite of all her alter egos used in their role-playing adventures.

"What about your husband, Ms. Garland," EJ replied, immediately slipping into his preferred role of Dick Peters, private eye. Gone was his refined English accent as he did his best to invoke the stereotypical male detective voice of the entire film noir genre.

"He's on location in Africa. Filming some new flick with that hussy, Jean Harlowe. But I'm sure you already knew that."

"Well, if it's anything to ya Ms. Garland, you're much prettier than that dame."

"Thank you, Dick," she said grabbing a decanter and proceeding to fill up two tumbler glasses with ice with a clear liquid. She handed him one then proceeded to drink the entire content of hers with one big swig. He sipped his own glass of ice water or, "vodka" slowly, waiting for her to set up the whole story to be played out for the evening. "You know that, and I know that but Gregory has an insatiable thirst for those low-class little harlots."

"So what then? Same as last time?"

She shook her head. "No. Those pictures did no good. All he could do was claim that they were practicing for their role since you bungled the whole operation and failed to get any pictures of them in bed."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe the reason why I got no pictures of them in bed was because he in fact never slept with her?"

"No, that fact never occured to me because you men are all alike. I guarantee right now you're thinking up a hundred different ways to seduce me."

"Boy, you dames are all so full of yourselves. I'm a married man."

"So is Gregory. That doesn't stop him."

"You have no proof he cheated on you and if I was a betting man, I'd say he didn't."

"Oh, I see how it is," she said throwing her head back in a maniacal laugh. "You men are all alike. You even support each other's dirty deeds."

"Look, Ms.-"

"Greer," she interrupted. "Call me by my first name."

"I know I may not be as handsome and refined as some of them fellas on screen, Ms. Garland, but I am a gentleman. I would support no such behavior in my fellow man."

"Then why are you sticking up for that bottom-feeding piece of trash?"

"Because it's hard to imagine how someone could be so foolish as to jeopardize his marriage to someone as wonderful as you."

"Is that really the way you feel about me," she replied as she grabbed him by the tie and began to reel him toward her. "You think I'm wonderful?"

"Yes," he said, although looking quite uncomfortable as she began to press her body up against his. "You are more than wonderful, Ms. Garland, you are fabulous."

"Then I suppose there isn't a thing you wouldn't do for me, right," she purred as she began running a hand up his leg.

"You know I would do whatever I can to help you."

"Wonderful. Join me for dinner."

"I-I really can't stay, Ms.-"

"Greer," she reminded him, squeezing his inner thigh for effect.

"That is a lovely name, Ms. Garland but with all-do respect, let's keep this professional."

"I admire your chivalry, Dick, but, I predict by the end of this evening, you won't be merely saying my name," she put her lips to his ear as she finished her sentence in a seductive whisper, "you'll be screaming it."

"I have to go. If you desire my professional services Ms. Garland, you can reach me in my office tomorrow."

"I desire your services tonight, Dick," she said, using his tie to keep him from wandering away. I'm well aware of your rights to refuse an assignment, but it would be a shame if it cost you your family."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You see that house across the way? Look carefully into the third window from the left. See that dark figure looming in the shadows? He's photographing us as we speak. Turns out you're not the only private Dick in this town, Dick."

"Who do you think hired him? Your husband?"

"Initially, yes. Until I made him a better offer. He follows my direction now."

"And what direction is that?"

"That's really up to you. If you go against my wishes, I'll have him sell the photos to the press and let them go wild imagining up my secret love affair or, you can cooperate and I will use them for the sole purpose of making my husband jealous enough that he will abandon his two-timing ways once and for all."

"You think you're one clever dame, don't ya? You think you got this all figured out. Did you ever think what'll happen when the whole thing backfires on you and your husband ends up leaving you high and dry?"

"That would be the best scenario of them all , really," she said in her most melancholy tone. EJ took a moment to mentally snap out of character and really appreciate what he was seeing. Although what they were doing was for sheer pleasure, he couldn't help but admire how good she was at it. In his mind he could easily see her starting a film career and becoming a genuine Hollywood starlet. "My husband won't divorce me, Dick. I've begged him to let me go for years but he won't. He thinks a divorce would shatter his perfect image so all this time I've been left to play my most challenging role of all, the good wife. I've done it too. For years I've put on the smile, pretending to be happy for all the world. You can identify with that, can't you?"

"I don't know what you mean, Ms._"

"Don't play dumb with me, Dick. I know the only reason you married that poor girl was because you took pity on her. Our society isn't exactly very accepting of bastard children. I know you just wanted to spare her and that child the shame and humiliation they would surely face. Problem is you don't love the girl and never have and now, you're stuck and the reason you're stuck is because you are one of a dying breed, Mr. Peters. You are a true, honest to goodness gentleman. The kind of man every woman dreams of obtaining. Even eccentric Hollywood actresses, like myself."

"Ms. Garland-"

"Nicole," she interrupted. "My real name is Nicole. Walker. I'm from a small town outside of Chicago. I ran away to Hollywood when I was seventeen, in search of fame and fortune. It was my agent who suggested I change my name to Greer, partly because it's fascinatingly unique, but more so to disassociate me from my colorful background and former run-ins with the law."

"Why are you telling me this, Ms.-

"Nicole. Like I've said, I know you're a decent man who plays fair and now that I've told you the truth, I can expect the same from you in return."

"What is it you want to know?"

"Have you fallen in love with me as hard as I've fallen for you?"

For the first time that night, he reached out to touch her on his own accord, using the tips of his fingers to tip her chin up and peer into her somber eyes. Instead of wasting precious time searching for ultimately meaningless words, he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Together, thier lips formed such a tight seal from which no air could escape that not even him picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom disturbed the integrity of the embrace. Their clothes come off so fast he couldn't really recall who undressed first or who defrocked who. One thing he remembered was her prediction from earlier in the evening was right on the money. By the end of the evening, he'd screamed out her name on several occasions.

Once they were both too exhausted to go another round, she found her favorite nuzzling spot, right under his arm with her head resting on his chest. She took a moment to savor the sounds of their synchronized heavy breathing, and all the soft, pleasurable moans intermixed between breaths before speaking. "So, did you enjoy your evening with Greer?"

"Greer? I thought it was Nicole," he said chuckling softly before planting a kiss to the top of her head, his finger incessantly twirled a lock of her long, golden hair around his finger.

"Ha! She totally played you! She figured out your weakness and then used it to her advantage. FYI, her real name is in fact Greer Garland."

"Why that dumb broad," EJ said, once again invoking his private dick voice with mock disgust."

"Broad, that's a good one. You haven't used that much."

"Yes, I'll have to remember to throw that one in on occasion."

"Sorry we didn't make it to dinner. I had it all ready for us but uh-"

"...but I found something more appetizing that wasn't on the menu," he finished for her, causing her to giggle at his response. "However, and don't take this the wrong way, I'm still starving, as you must be too. Don't forget you're eating for two now. If I hurry I can probably run out and pick us up some Chinese before they close.

"Um, yeah, that sounds great," she replied enthusiastically, relieved that he made the assumption that she hadn't had dinner yet. For the time being, it let her off the hook explaining that she had in fact already had dinner and the entire evening was at least partially planned to distract him from questioning her about being MIA for a few hours out of the day. There was no way he could find out about her handsome secret dinner date. At least not until it was too late for him to do anything about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Friday, February 17, 2012

"Father. Please, come in," EJ said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes as Stefano strolled through the front door of his son's new home without waiting for an invitation inside. "What is it you want?"

"Is that any way to greet your father, hmmm," Stefano asked with his back turned to EJ as he surveyed every corner of the home's entrance hall. "What ever happened to, 'good morning, Father. Lovely to see you, Father.' He finally turned around to face his son, anticipating the look of annoyance which would surely be on his face. EJ didn't disappoint.

"Really? Well whatever happened to phoning before stopping by or, better yet, waiting for that invitation."

"You and your lovely wife have been in this house a month already. If I waited for an invitation you'd have to carry me in in an urn and place me on the mantelpiece."

"Things are a bit hectic right now, Father. Nicole and I are both working, then there's my mayoral campaign, and, in case you haven't noticed, we're getting ready to have twins. As a matter of fact we have a doctor's appointment in an hour so please, either get to the point of your visit now or it'll have to wait until later."

"Where is Nicole," Stefano asked quietly as his arms darted about the room, checking every entrance way for any sign of her.

"She's upstairs getting ready. Why?"

"Good because I need to speak to you in private."

"Business?"

"I heard you pulled a gun on your wife last night. What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Oh, Father, please! It was a silly mis-" EJ shook his head in disbelief as a realization began to set in. "And how would you know about that?"

"Because one of my security persons told me so! This all could have been prevented you know. Haven't you learned anything from me, hmmm? If you'd had your own security people watching your pregnant wife, you would have known she was at home and that she was safe. One phone call was all it would have taken. Instead, you play this silly game of calling her and texting her, calling everyone she knows to see if they know where she is."

"Father, Nicole and I are past that now, we-"

"Are you not listening to a word I'm saying, hmmmm? I swear sometimes you're every bit as flaky as your mother, Elvis. This is not about trust, it's about the safety of your wife and children. Did you not suspect last night when you couldn't find her that something had happened to her?"

"All right, father, look. Yes, after last night I realize that I need to have someone watching her at all times, for safety purposes. However," EJ crossed his arms across his chest as he peered sternly at his Father, "I am not going to use a legitimate concern for my wife's safety as an excuse to spy on her."

"Who said anything about spying, hmmm? You two have a new and improved marriage and I'm sure she told you everything about her little dinner date last night."

"Dinner date," EJ repeated nonchalantly. "Well, no she didn't but quite frankly, Father, neither one of us did much talking last night or this morning, if you know what I mean." EJ gave Stefano a knowing wink and wrapped an arm about his shoulders as he began to guide his father toward the front door.

"Well, I'm sure she'll mention it to you when the two of you get a chance to play catch-up later. Good looking young man, he was. I thought he might be one of the marketing people from Countess Wilhelmina but Katherine has never seen the man before. Ah, well, no worries," Stefano shrugged off his suspicious demeanor and gave his son a wide, superficial grin, "I'm sure she'll explain it all to you later."

"Who will explain what?"

Both father and son looked over in the direction the voice came from, startled to find Nicole standing in the doorway between the entrance hall and one of the home's two parlors with hands on her hips.

"Sweetheart! Are you ready to go," EJ said excitedly as he glided through the room to be at her side, eager to escape the uncomfortable conversation with his father.

"I've been ready for this day ever since learning about these two," Nicole said dreamily as she hugged her stomach. She turned her attention to Stefano who was curiously staring her down. "Today we should find out if you're having two grandsons, two granddaughters, or one of each!"

"Ah, how wonderful! Well. Don't let me keep you."

EJ broke away from Nicole's side just long enough to aid his father with a speedy exit, not just by merely opening the door but also, practically pulling him down the steps of the front porch. "I'll be sure to call you later and fill you in on the appointment. I know you can't wait to start making plans for MY childrens' future."

Stefano turned to face him, placing both hands upon his son's shoulders and stared deeply into his eyes with a look that demanded every bit of your undivided attention. "Before you or I begin making plans for their future, perhaps you should make sure that these babies are in fact DiMeras."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Friday, February 17, 2012

"I'm so glad you changed your mind about wanting to know," Nicole chirped from beneath EJ's arm in the back seat of their car which was enroute to the doctor's office where today they would most likely learn the sex of the twins. "I don't think I could wait another four months to see if I win my bet."

"All I will say is, be prepared to pay up, Mrs. DiMera because I am telling you, there are two little girls in there," he said as he patted her stomach with the hand that had already been resting there since their departure.

"Oh yeah? Well, even your father agrees with me that there are two little boys in here."

"Father thinks every child to be born into this family is going to be a boy. Believe me, it's more wishful thinking than it is prediction." _If they're even yours, Elvis_. Although they weren't the exact departing words his father had spoken to him just a short time ago, he heard them ringing through his brain in Stefano's very own voice.

"Mary insists it'll be one of each. Maybe we should let her in on the bet. We could always send her off on a nice paid vacation, IF she's right. She was telling me just the other day how she'd love to go on a cruise someday."

"Sweetheart, you never did tell me where you were last night."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence as EJ awaited his answer and Nicole struggled with how to best react to the question so awkwardly injected into another totally unrelated conversation. It was apparent he knew something and it was even more obvious how he'd found out whatever it was he knew. Although she hadn't heard anything revealing in his conversation with Stefano, she could tell whatever he'd said to him had managed to get under EJ's skin. She didn't know until now that it had something to do with her and, more specifically, information on her whereabouts the during the early evening hours of the night before.

She had to take a deep breath in effort to control the anger building up inside, directed at none other than her favorite father-in-law. She was sure EJ now knew most of the superficial details. She'd been caught escaping on a secret dinner date with a very attractive man. Such a revelation would put even the strongest unions to the test. Of course the truth would explain everything and put any suspicions to rest but there was just one problem. She couldn't tell him the truth. Not yet. It would ruin everything. That created another problem. She'd made a vow to never lie to him again. There was only one way she knew of to handle this.

"I can't tell you," she finally spoke after wiggling out from beneath his arm, not because she was angry with him and needed to break contact, but because she needed to say this looking him in the eye. "Not now, at least. Look, I realize there are probably some details you 've been told. I'm asking you to please just make good on your word and trust me when I tell you that I have not been unfaithful to you."

Once again, they were both speechless but engaged in such an intense staring match that anyone observing would know that the silent conversation they were holding at that moment was far more profound than anything words could say. His eyes darted back and forth as they peered back into hers, as if they were merely the portholes offering the only view into her soul.

EJ was ready to give her his answer but, first, there was just one thing he needed to know. "Sweetheart, please...if you're in some sort of danger-"

"It's nothing like that, I promise. No one is trying to hurt us, or blackmail us and I promise you that very soon you will know what all of this was about. Honey, please...this is such a special day for the both of us, don't-"

He silenced her pleas by taking her lips captive with his own, forbidding them to speak another word of wonder concerning the status of their relationship. He silently cursed himself for allowing his father to plant any seeds of doubt which only caused him to kiss her even more passionately, hoping his kiss alone would convey how much he loved her. Their lips began to drift apart only when they felt the car thrown into park, signaling that they'd arrived at their destination. Her head could only sink back so far as his hand remained tangled up in a web of her hair, which caused them both to chuckle.

She considered offering her final thoughts on their previous conversation but with one glance into his eyes, she saw it was not necessary. Whatever trace amount of doubt that may have once been there was long gone and the only unanswered question on both of their minds right now was were they going to be the proud parents of two little girls, two little boys, or one of each?

They walked into the office, arm in arm, with huge grins on their faces reminiscent of two teenagers coming home high off of that first date blissfulness when all seems right with the world and true loves and happily-ever-afters all seem possible. They were completely unaware of all the nasty stares they received from the other expectant parents, impatiently waiting their turn to be seen when the entire office staff was immediately alerted to their arrival and rushed them to the head of the line, leading them back to the exam room as soon as they were able to hang up their coats. For once, the doctor was waiting for them in the exam room. Nicole had to admit she enjoyed all the perks that came with bearing the DiMera name, most of all the man who had given it to her.

"Nicole, EJ," Dr. Kasner said with almost as much excitement as they both were feeling as they stepped into the room. "I bet you two could hardly sleep last night. Are you ready to watch some baby tv?"

"We're ready," Nicole answered anxiously for the both of them as she hopped up on the exam table and drew her blouse up to expose her bulging belly before even being instructed to do so.

"I can see that," the doctor chuckled in response to Nicole's actions. "I can also see that you've grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you, which is a beautiful thing. That means your little ones are growing nice and healthy as well."

EJ was beaming. It was wonderful news to hear since their first child had been lost so tragically. Although he hadn't said as much earlier in effort to not put a damper on their visit today, he regretted very much not agreeing to finding out the sex of their baby the first time around. If he had known he was going to be the father to a little girl, there was so much more he could have said to her while he still had the chance. Really, he had been quite selfish and idiotic about the whole thing but of course then he was still just a selfish, idiotic person, period. He hadn't realized until Nicole was gone what he had lost, or realized that her happiness, if he could do it all over again, was pantamount to his own.

"So Nicole thinks it's two boys. what is your prediction, EJ?"

The doctor's words snapped him back into focus. He smiled and, despite all the sex-guessing games he enjoyed engaging in with Nicole, and everyone else for that matter, he spoke his true feelings on the subject. "My prediction is that as long as they are both healthy, I am going to be the proudest father there is regardless."

"Ah, don't let him fool you," Nicole chimed in playfully. "He insists they're both girls and, if he's right, he doesn't have to change a diaper for their entire diaper-wearing years."

EJ snapped back in his defense although one could easily tell they were both full of empty threats concerning the upbringing of their children. "Alright, sweetheart, why don't you tell Dr. Kasner what you're going to force me to do if you're right, hmmm?"

Nicole laughed hysterically as the vision of her proposed sentence played out like a sitcom in her mind. "I told him I'm going to make him feed our children in public using a fake, strap-on pair of breasts. You know, like the one Robert DeNiro made in 'Meet the Fockers?'

EJ shook his head in mock disgust as the Doc and Nicole had a good laugh over it all. Secretly, he was loving every minute of watching her laugh so hard it brought tears to her eyes.

"OK, so obviously, there's a lot at stake here," the doctor said, still chuckling intermittently as she squeezed a mound of ultrasound gel on top of Nicole's stomach. "I guess the burning question is what do you do if you're having one of each?"

"Well, we'd both be wrong-" Nicole's sentence was momentarily interrupted by the doctor leaning over to flick on the screen of the monitor as she began to glide the wand across her stomach. "So I suppose then it's a draw."

When the doctor finally moved away from the monitor, nothing else seemed to matter to either EJ or Nicole as their eyes became fixted and the outlines of the two little babies shown on the screen. He leaned in as close to Nicole's face as he could get to share her perspective. Their eyes were focused on one thing and one thing only at first, and that was ensuring that there were two little hearts beating. Once he knew both of his babies were thriving, he stole a glance at Nicole. He wanted to be sure to remember how happy she looked this day.

"Well, everything is looking wonderful," Dr. Kasner said cheerily. "They're right where they should be size-wise and their heartbeats are strong and steady so, who wants to know who's at least half right?"

Nicole gasped. "Are you saying we're having one of each?"

"Well, not exactly," Dr. Kasner said as she studied the screen intently as she continued to maneuver the wand over every square inch of Nicole's protruding stomach.

"Is anything wrong," EJ interjected with growing concern.

"No, no, not at all," the doctor immediately replied with utmost confidence to quickly cast their concerns aside. "It's just that no matter which angle I take, I can't seem to get a good enough look at this little one here. He or she has their back turned to us."

"Oh," Nicole replied with a chuckle. "But you can see the other one?"

"Yes, I can see HIM perfectly."

"It's a boy?" EJ was sure everyone in the lobby heard him just now.

"It's a boy," Nicole confirmed for him with equal excitement in her voice. "Look honey," she said tapping her finger on the precise area of interest on the screen. "Say hello to your son."

"That's my son! _Our_ son!"

"And, I'm afraid that's all I can tell you today. This little one wants to keep the two of you in suspense."

"Awww," Nicole pouted with minimal disappointment. They may have only learned the sex of one of them but she had to agree with her husband on this one. As long as they both were healthy, nothing else mattered.

They collected their screenshots and made their way home, anxious to share the news with at least a select few family members and friends. Stefano was not among them although EJ had initially planned to share the news with him. That was before he learned he was having a son.

Not that learning he was having a daughter would have been any different. It was just that learning the sex made everything so much more real and finally, the huge responsibility of being a father began to weigh heavily on his shoulders. Not in a negative fashion that makes one want to run for the hills, quite the opposite actually. From this day forward he would devote every minute of his life ensuring that his children would have a father worthy of their affection by being a father who put them and their mother before everything or anyone else. There would be zero toleration of anyone speaking ill of Nicole and, instead of having to learn about love the hard way like he did because of his rearing, he would raise his son right, teaching him the proper way to treat the woman you love by setting the example himself and always having Nicole's back. By never failing to tell her how much he loves her or, how beautiful she looks, every day, even when she's curled up on the couch with the sniffles, wearing no makeup. He would never allow Stefano to instill a grain of doubt in their minds concerning their mother's love for them as he had tried to do with him in the past, most recently only a few hours ago and then, as he would soon find out, with another phone call just five minutes later. He would never allow his children to fall for his fathers tricks as he did again, and again. And soon, again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Friday, February 17

Evening

"Sweetheart, what about Ian," EJ called out to his wife, his eyes peering through thick-rimmed black reading glasses from behind a book of baby names toward the bathroom located in their bedroom suite where Nicole was busily brushing her teeth.

"I don't know," she whined almost unintelligibly through a mouthful of toothpaste. Her next sentence was much clearer after she spit the contents of her mouth into the sink. "I like it but, it's just so...I don't know...ordinary, I guess."

"Well, what were you thinking? Was there a name you have in mind?"

"Well, maybe a few," she admitted sheepishly as she strode toward the bed and wasted no time slipping under the covers next to him.

"Really? Do tell," he said, kissing the top of her head after she nestled into her favorite cuddling spot.

"Well, I was thinking if they are both boys, I like Castor and Pollux, for a couple of reasons. If they're born on time they will be Geminis so they would be quite appropriately named, and Nicholas Cage in Face/Off really made the name Castor pretty badass."

"So what about Pollux? We have one badass kid and the other one is just his nerdy little follower?"

"Hey! That could be your son you're talking about," Nicole said giving him a playful smack to the cheek. "Actually, if you'd paid attention to the movie you would have seen that Pollux was the brains behind their entire operation."

"Well, it doesn't really matter darling because I am regretfully giving the names Castor and Pollux the official thumbs down," EJ said as he performed the appropriate hand gestures for further effect.

"Really," Nicole questioned disappointedly as she propped her elbows up on his chest. "I honestly thought you would really like those names."

"I do like them. Very much actually, but...they just don't seem to mesh well with DiMera."

"What, not Italian enough?"

"Oh, please, I am not my father. I promise you, our childrens' names do not need to end in a vowel."

Nicole sighed. "Well, I suppose there is still plenty of time to think of names. Maybe we should start focusing on the other things on the to-do list."

"Such as?"

"Well, the nursery for one. We need to come up with a theme and then hire a decorator. It could take a few months for the project so we'd better get moving on that."

"How about after the convention tomorrow we go shopping around for some ideas and then on Monday I'll arrange for us to meet with our decorator?"

"Sounds wonderful," she purred as her lips inched toward his for a quick kiss. "She did such a great job with Johnny and Sydney's rooms."

"Yes. It is quite a shame they'll never get to see them."

Nicole frowned as she watched him wince from the emotional turmoil reciting that statement had caused him. "Don't say that. We knew that this is something that wasn't going to be easy but we're never going to give up on them, right?"

"Mary was just in their rooms cleaning today. I think she thinks that one day Samantha's just going to magically show up and drop them on our doorstep."

"Well, you know if the old lady ever kicks the bucket anytime soon she just might do that. You're probably still one step above having to pay a babysitter, whiiich brings us to the next thing on our list."

"What? Doing away with Caroline Brady?"

"Nooo," Nicole cooed as her finger curled itself around the strap of his wifebeater tee. "I was thinking we should hire a live-in nanny."

"A nanny? Sweetheart, why do we need a nanny? We have Mary and I thought you wanted to be home with the children for at least their first year?"

"I know, and I do. I'm not trying to replace Mary it's just that, you know, she's not so youthful anymore and I just thought with two little ones to watch it might be a good idea to have someone around who's a little more quick on their feet, especially with us living so close to the river. I have these awful visions of one of the twins taking off toward the water and falling over the edge. I mean, there's some hillside there but it's pretty steep and with all those jagged rocks-"

"Alright, alright sweetheart, please, you've made your point," he finally interrupted, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he shook his head in effort to erase the awful images of the potential tragedy created courtesy of Nicole. "Now that you've painted this lovely picture of a leisurely family outing gone terribly wrong I would have to agree with you but, do we have to start looking now? Why not wait a little while, at least until they start crawling. I'm going to be taking as much time off from work as I possibly can so I can be with you and the twins, and Mary can certainly handle a few bottle feedings and diaper changes."

"I know, but I just thought that if we are going to bring somebody in we want to know that we can fully trust that person, right? I think it would be a good idea to start looking now so that hopefully, we can spend at least a couple of months getting to know her, or him, before the babies are even born and then, if everything works out, then the babies will know her from day one and we'll never have to worry about leaving in them in her care when we finally both go back to work full-time, or even if before that we just want to go out for an evening."

"You know, it really irks me when you are right about everything," EJ teased with mock annoyance in his voice while the gentle touch of his fingers tracing circles around her back assured her he was anything but. "So Monday, we will meet with the decorator and add contact nanny agency to the list."

"See, just call me Pollux because I'm the brains behind this little operation we've got going here," Nicole teased, smiling triumphantly. "Without me you'd be better off giving up your current day job and hitting the runway."

"Do you hear this," EJ said as he slid out from beneath Nicole and scooted down toward the foot of the bed until his face was even with her stomach. He leaned in close to engage in a 'private' conversation with his unborn children. "Your mummy just basically told me that I, your daddy, am dumber than a rock. What do you think about that?"

Nicole and EJ both gasped in unison as they both felt their first, strong little baby kick. When the inital shock wore off, they both began to laugh heartily.

"Oh, god, you felt that too, didn't you," Nicole finally was able to question once her laughter finally begin to subside. "I don't think he thought much of me teasing his daddy."

"How do you know it wasn't she who was upset about it, hmmm?"

"Alright, alright let's not get into that all over again," Nicole said as she slid to the edge of their bed and proceeded to walk toward the door.

"Where are you going? You, my dear, need to get your sleep. It's going to be a very long day tomorrow."

"Ughhhh, tell me about it. I'll be so glad when this convention is over and done with. I'm surprised Kate wasn't here insisting she spend the night so she could make sure I was properly groomed." She chuckled at the thought as she swung open the bedroom door, then turned around to offer her hubby the explanation he requested. "I forgot to take my vitamins. I'm just gonna grab a glass of juice downstairs then I'm coming right to bed."

"Hurry back," he whispered with an adorable little pout which sent Nicole smiling all the way to the kitchen. He laid there, just smiling contently for a moment as he tried to remember if there had been any point in his life prior to this when he'd been so happy. He couldn't think of one. The only moments which even came close were meeting Nicole for the first time, their first ultrasound when she was pregnant with their little girl, their first wedding...in a nutshell, the only truly happy times he'd ever had all involved Nicole in some way.

He snapped out of his little reverie when his cell phone began to vibrate, still hidden away inside his suit jacket pocket. He'd ignored any incoming calls or text messages for pretty much the entire day, an action specifically aimed at ignoring the person the messages were most likely from. He sighed in disgust as he dragged himself out of bed to finally check his messages, deciding that it was at least the responsible thing to do. God forbid there was some kind of real emergency concerning an immediate family member and he hadn't checked his messages, just because he didn't want to be bothered with his father's nonsense. However, the first few texts he read assured him there were no such incidents this evening. The first few were from both Stefano and Kate, demanding to know the sex of the twins. About ten texts later, it was Stefano 'thanking' him for 'allowing' Mary to tell him that at least one of the babies was a boy. He'd almost given up on reading the rest completely but again, doing the responsible thing nagged at his brain. He really wished he hadn't read the last text, the one that made him pretend that he'd fallen asleep while Nicole was out of the room, just so they wouldn't end up in a fight tonight. The one that read:

_The young man that your lovely wife went on a dinner date with was Nathaniel Warren. Thought you might like to know._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Saturday, February 18, 2012 Salem Convention Center

"Excuse me, miss? Does this Baby Count product line have anything for the expectant dad?"

Nicole smiled without even looking up from her clipboard to see who it was. She knew that voice all too well. "Why do you ask, are you expecting?" She finally looked up, curious to see if there was any hint as to the validity of his question or if it was merely her friend Brady Black's way of breaking the ice since their last meeting wasn't exactly what you'd call pleasant. Not at first anyway but at least they'd managed to walk away on good terms.

"Oh god, no. Not. At. All," Brady insisted, shaking his head exaggeratedly, as if the tone in his voice didn't get his point across clear enough.

"I have to say I'm a bit surprised to see you standing here. Wouldn't this be considered, 'consorting with the enemy?"

"Nah, as long as Mad World continues to pummel Countess W into the ground with sales, we're all good."

Nicole smiled. She was glad Brady appeared to eager to make amens as opposed to picking another fight about EJ, especially considering the fact that all day long her husband had been acting like a weirdo. Even Chloe's texts assuring her he was just going through his monthly male version of PMS couldn't help her shake the strange vibe she got from him. If Brady even dared to ask about their relationship she feared she would unload so she quickly elected to dominate the discussion. "Sooo, how are things with you and Madison?"

"Good, real good," he replied, nodding enthusiastically. A hint of color began to flush his cheeks as he spoke highly of his new girlfriend. "Madison is a gift. Since meeting her, I have a whole new perspective on life. It's crazy how one person can just come into your life and change it so profoundly."

"I know exaclty how you feel," Nicole said with a pitiful attempt at a smile. She knew right then she was in for it.

"Hey, what's wrong," Brady inquired, immediately picking up on the melancholy tone in her voice. "Trouble in paradise?"

Nicole rolled her eyes and did her best to make light of the situation. "Eh, as Chloe put it, EJ's on the rag right now."

"Ah, a little lover's spat?"

"Oh, I don't know," Nicole sighed as she shook her head. Her eyes darted around the convention center as she tried to locate her husband before proceeding to unwind on Brady, which she swore to herself only moments ago she was not going to do. She finally located him talking to a group of a few people she recognized as being members of the board of education from a previous meeting they'd held with both mayoral candidates. It was safe to talk. "Things have been wonderful. I mean really, truly wonderful! Until yesterday..." Nicole's voice trailed off as she replayed the previous days events over and again in her head.

"What happened yesterday?"

Nicole glanced over in EJ's direction once more. It just so happened he glanced over at the same time and the two made eye contact for the first time since he'd left her behind to go out and shmooze with the public while she prepared for Countess W's stage presentation, a little more than an hour ago. She watched him in the crowd from the stage as she gave her sales pitch but his face had remained as emotionless as it had been since she woke up this morning, even as he at least offered a round of applause. She smiled and waved, eager for some kind of positive reaction but all she got in return was a poorly executed half smile and the turn of his head in the opposite direction. She was sure Brady would pick up on her swallowing back the lump in her throat brought on by the callous gesture. "Nothing really. It's not like we had a fight or anything. For the most part, it was a great day. We saw the baby doctor and she assured us everything looks good and the babies and I are well."

"I'm so glad to hear it," Brady said, grabbing a hold of her hand which, she didn't even realize until that moment, was shaking.

[i]Come on, Nicole. Get a hold of yourself. You did this once before already. You can handle EJ. Dragging Brady into this will do nothing but cause problems.[/i] Turns out the little self-pep-talk was all she needed. She immediately snapped out of her little woe-is-me routine and began to regroup. "Look, it's nothing I can't handle. All couples go through this kind of thing, right? I mean, we've got so many things on our plate right now that stress is surely a factor. He's working and running a campaign, I'm working, we've got appointments to meet with a decorator for the nursery and the nanny agency on Monday, sandwiched in between. That's enough to make anyone a little cranky, right?"  
"Well, you know if tomorrow comes and that hubby of yours is still being an ass, you have my number," Brady said, leaning in to give her an innocent peck on the forehead just as Madison was joining him at his side. Nicole was thankful on this occasion for her timely arrival. She was happy that Brady seemed quite content with his new lady love but her first impression of Madison wasn't completely favorable. In her opinion, there was something a little off about her. It was something in her eyes; an impish sort of twinkle there whenever she addressed her which gave her the creeps.

"Hello, Nicole," Madison said with that infamous aforementioned look. "You look radiant, my dear and it's making me a bit nervous. You just might be Countess W's greatest asset yet."

"I don't know," Brady interjected. I think Mad World's "Surfer Girl" line might give them a run for their money."

Madison shrugged. "I have to admit, I am in love with my model. She just has that perfect beach babe look, don't ya think?"

"I'm sorry to say I didn't get a chance to swing by your booth just yet ," Nicole apologized politely though she had no real intentions of doing so. "But I'm very much looking forward to your stage presentation." Sometimes it was a chore to lie. What she really wanted to say was that she really didn't give a fuck and couldn't wait to go find EJ and get the hell out of there so she could get to the bottom of what or, more likely, who, was bothering him.

Madison glanced down at her watch. "Speaking of, we have to run. It's almost showtime and I need to make sure my model is looking perfect!"

"OK, well, good luck with that," Nicole said, dismissing Madison and Brady with a forced smile and farewell wave. She had no idea at the time how appropriate her chosen words had been.

"So, how is my favorite cousin Brady doing, hmmm?"

Nicole jumped nearly ten feet off the ground from the unexpected voice of her husband booming from behind her.

"Hey," she responded with a nervous smile. Under ordinary circumstances she wouldn't have been the least bit hesitant to go in for a long overdue hug but something about his demeanor stopped her cold. She found herself using Brady's humor angle in attempt to slice through the tension. "Oh you know, Brady said he was sorry he missed you and sends his love."

"You will tell him the feeling is mutual next time you see him, won't you?"

He was doing that thing she couldn't stand, purposely avoiding any and all eye contact. She was sure it was because he knew she could read him like a book if he'd allow her to do so. "I will tell him," she replied monotonously, purposely avoiding the use of any inflection in her voice which could be taken the wrong way depending on his mood.

"Your presentation went very well. You spoke knowledgably and enthusiastically about the products and you looked absolutely stunning."

"Thank you," she replied, hating that she sounded so grateful to receive the compliment. A long silence followed as she debated whether or not to address his peculiar behavior toward her now or later. Finally, she had just decided she'd had enough and was about to ask him, "what the fuck is your problem" in those exact words when suddenly her first word was drowned out by the PA system blaring "Little Surfer Girl" by the Beach Boys. What happened next was so mind-blowing that EJ actually turned and looked her in the eyes, offering her the first glimpse of the husband that she knew and loved today. Nicole wasn't sure what made her start to laugh the hardest; the release of the tension that had been escalating between her and EJ all day or seeing Sami Brady, Hernandez...whatever her last name happened to be this minute, up on stage dressed in nothing but a yellow polka dot bikini with heavily overdone makeup in tacky shades of teal and yellow.

EJ stepped behind Nicole and wrapped his arms around her, laying his hands across her stomach just like she'd grown so accustomed to over the past few months. He leaned in close so that his mouth was right upon her ear, having to shout what would have normally been a whisper because of the music still blaring in the background. "I think Countess W is going to have a very good year as the competition's stock has just plummeted." Nicole smiled and reached her hand up to cup his chin affectionately and he returned her gesture by capturing her hand and kissing the palm of it lovingly. Once again all was right with the world.

"Well, I don't know about you but I've seen just about enough," EJ said with a chuckle as Mad World's painfully awkward presentation finally came to an end. "Am I allowed to steal you away now or is Kate planning on keeping you captive for the rest of the day?"

"Well, you know after that I'm not feeling so well. What kind of boss would she be if she forced a sick pregnant lady to stay at work? I'm outta here."

"Well, while you break the news I'll have Dave pull the car around. You have anything you need me to take to the car, darling?"

"No," she replied distractedly, too baffled by his sudden change in personality to take advantage of his offer by having him carry out the two fairly heavy duffel bags full of product that she needed to bring home with her. She stared after him, shaking her head in disbelief. Could it all really have been nothing but some real, yet to be identified hormonal imbalance which affected all men once a month? "Men," she whispered sarcastically to herself, shaking her head as she picked up her two bags and turned on her heels in the direction of the exit. Just when she thought her day was finally about to get better it suddenly took an unexpected turn for the worse. She collided with the Surfer Girl herself.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, slut."

Nicole's eyes narrowed. As much as she ordinarily would enjoy delivering a nice, verbal smackdown to her life-long enemy, she wasn't in the mood. She just wanted her bed, her husband, and their nightly baby-bonding session right before bedtime. She didn't entertain her with a response and proceeded to push right past her.

"Man, that thing hit me so hard I was sure it was made of rubber or somethin'," Sami cackled, poking her finger crudely into Nicole's stomach as she passed her by."

"Don't touch me," Nicole said, stopping dead in her tracks to administer her a stern warning. "Just who the hell do you think you are? Just because your family rules this town doesn't mean you get to invade my personal space."

"I'm sorry," Sami said with insincerity so thick Nicole was sure the few random coughs she heard in the room was a direct result of her bullshit permeating the air. "It's just that everybody knows it's only a matter of time before those babies kick the bucket, if they haven't all ready. Well, that'll be everybody BUT EJ."

It took Nicole every ounce of her self control to keep from lunging at her, even with babies on board, but she managed to keep her cool, knowing in just a few short days, Sami would get what was coming to her. In fact, she realized that if she played her cards right, she could work out her present dilemma to further play in her favor.

"You know, you're crazy," Nicole screamed back at her, hugging her stomach defensively. "How dare you suggest that I'm faking this pregnancy. I AM PREGNANT. I have nothing to hide." She struggled to keep the smile that wanted to play upon her lips in check as she observed several convention-goers pause in their conversations to observe the escalating confrontation between them.

"Fine, you have nothing to hide so why don't you show us all that baby belly? You've never been one too shy to show some skin. C'mon momma, let's have a look."

"What's going on here," EJ demanded, suddenly storming into the picture.

"Nothing, honey, let's go," Nicole said, doing an emmy-worthy performance involving some hyperventilating as she grabbed his hand in search of an exit.

"Actually, I was just asking Nicole if she would show us all her baby bump. Some inquiring minds are questioning it's authenticity."

"Follow my lead, honey," Nicole whispered, praying he would hear her with her back turned to both him and Sami."We don't have to listen to this," Nicole said as she turned to EJ, her eyes pleading with him to follow as she physically tugged him toward the exit. "Just take me home, please. I'm suddenly feeling sick to my stomach."

"Oh, come on Nicole. No one is buying your little act. Isn't that how you hid your fake pregnancy the last time? By pretending to be so delicate and fragile that your husband couldn't even touch you for four months?"

"Samantha! That's enough," EJ screamed, the veins in his neck bulging with the legitimate anger building up inside.

"I can't believe this," Sami said shaking her head. "You're actually stupid enough that you've fallen for her act all over again, haven't you?"

"Come on darling," EJ said wrapping his arms protectively around Nicole as he glared hatefully at Sami. "You better pray that your behavior today doesn't cause my wife any complications."

Neither EJ or Nicole was shocked by what happened next but they kept their satisfaction a carefully guarded secret as Sami reached out for Nicole's shirt, tugging at it so violently that it completely ripped the garment away from her body, exposing not only a very genuine baby belly but also the fact that she had good taste in her lingerie choices.

EJ acted quickly by removing his jacket and wrapping it around her protectively. Nicole stood there pretending to just be in shock. She didn't want to do the weepy thing. It was important that she portrayed herself as a woman who stood up to bullying rather than becoming a victim of it. Of course she believed she genuinely was that type of person but who she really was didn't matter. What mattered was what kind of woman the public wanted her to be.

"Will somebody please do me a favor and have that vile woman arrested," EJ admonished the crowd as he began to lead Nicole toward the exit. "I'm taking my wife home."

They managed to keep straight faces until they reached the car, saving their fits of laughter for once they were safe inside.

"Sweetheart, you know it's incredibly cruel of you the way you toy with that poor woman. You know she honestly believed she had the upper hand all along."

"Yeah, well isn't that your father's first lesson? Always let your opponent believe they have the upper hand?"

This time Nicole was too busy curling up to her husband's side to notice the tense look he'd been wearing earlier in the day slowly creeping back across his face. All from the mere mention of Stefano DiMera.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Saturday, February 18, 2012

Evening

Nicole finally slid her way out from under the covers on the bed and sat up on the edge facing defeat. She'd been unsuccessfully trying to nap for nearly the last hour but it was no use. She couldn't possibly get even just a few good minutes of much needed shut eye when she knew something was terribly wrong.

It started all over again on the ride home from the convention. She was sure their brief bonding session over the trainwreck known as Sami had lifted EJ from whatever funk he'd been in for the entire day but by the time they got home he'd hardly spoken a word to her and she had been too tired to pick a fight. She'd hoped he would join her as EJ never before passed up an opportunity to spend whatever downtime he had at her side pampering her and engaging in long discussions about their impending parenthood. Tonight he'd opted to sit in the living room and develop a sudden interest in watching television; all from a man who'd stated he'd considered not even purchasing one when he'd had their new home furnished as it was nothing but "rubbish."

She wasn't ignorant enough to not at least have a good idea of what all this was about. He'd likely been stewing over whatever minute details he knew about her date and had come up with some completely ridiculous theory based on just a few known facts. It didn't bother her for him to be suspicious; she'd rather have that than spoil the surprise...at least she originally thought. That was until it ocurred to her that she might not enjoy finding out just what her husband thought she was capable of.

She crept out of their bedroom and quietly slid down the hall then descended the stairs; her ears straining for signs of life from the lower level of their home. It was strangely quiet, even from the staff's quarters. She supposed EJ must have dismissed them for the evening which, from what she remember while living at the DiMera mansion, could be either really good or really bad. There had been many a night where he'd given them an evening off, just so they could have the place all to themselves so whoever could do whatever to whoever, wherever they so desired. However, she'd come to learn quickly that it could also mean he didn't want the staff around to see what a raging lunatic he could be when he was angry.

She was alerted next not by what she heard but by what she saw. The soft glow of the fireplace in the living room danced fickering silhouettes all across the parlor walls. The soft crackling of the burning wood could then be heard when she was within just a few feet of the passageway between the two rooms. Straight ahead, she could see the back of her husband, sitting on the couch with his arm swung across the back, rattling the leftover ice in a rocks glass in his hand.

"Hello, darling. Did you have a nice nap?"

Nicole jumped what she imagined was nearly two feet off the ground when he spoke. She thought she'd been quieter than a mouse but apparently he'd heard her. The tone in his voice wanted to send her running right back up the stairs and back under the covers. She could hear the anger buried just beneath his vain attempt at being polite. The slight slur of his speech told her the empty drink in his hand wasn't the first one he'd had.

"I-a...I couldn't sleep," she finally said, cautiously making her way into the room. Ordinarily she loved the ambiance of a room lit only by firelight but tonight it appeared threatening, foreboding. She wished she'd thought to flick on the overhead lights before she'd gone too far to turn back. She was now standing in front of him.

"Why is that, sweetheart? Is there something weighing heavily on your mind?"

"You could say that," Nicole said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "I guess I'm kinda wondering why all of a sudden my husband is being such a dick to me."

"Hmmmm," EJ said as he poured the remaining contents of the bottle of scotch sitting before him into his glass. A bottle that had been unopened before they left home earlier today. "Maybe it's because he feels like this secret his wife has been keeping from him isn't as innocent as she's made it out to be."

"Really? What happened to putting your faith in me? I thought yesterday you agreed-"

"That was before I found out the man you were having dinner with was Nathaniel Warren."

Nicole cringed as his voice shook the walls surrounding them. "What," she demanded fiercely, attempting to reclaim the title of being the one with most anger in their voice. "You don't even know what the fuck you're talking about. I did not have dinner with Nate Warren. I haven't seen the man since before I left Chicago, and a month or so before then even. Do me a favor, before you start screaming accusations at me, get your fucking facts straight."

EJ arose from his seat, his eyes boring holes into her as he approached her like a lion moving in on it's prey. "Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying," she screamed, back pedalling through the room anxious to put some distance between herself and the only version of EJ she hoped she would never see again. "Why don't you try asking what it is you want to know."

He grabbed her by the wrist roughly, forbidding her to put any further distance between them by yanking her toward him. She didn't like it when he grabbed her like that, and especially not now being pregnant, but she knew it wouldn't go any further. Even when completely inebriated there were lines he never crossed.

"Sweetheart, I tried asking nicely yesterday, didn't I," he asked through gritted teeth, desperately struggling with keeping his anger in check.

"Yes, and then you were fine with what I asked of you so what changed?"

"What changed was finding out who it was you were having dinner with!"

"I see," Nicole said swallowing back the lumps forming in her throat. "So tell me, why does the idea of me having dinner with Nate bother you so much? What is it you think you've got all figured out?"

EJ's intense glare began to soften as he peered down into her watery eyes. There was something so assuring in her gaze. There was no trace of doubt or defensiveness. There were only two things he saw; truth and disappointment...in him. His eyes caught a glimpse of his hand knotted tightly around her wrist. He let go in an instant when he realized how crudely he'd put his hands on her. His hand shook as he drew it away in horror. Whatever he had been thinking, there was no way the woman standing before him now was capable of doing it. No way. He was ashamed to have even thought it. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Oh god, I'm so sorry."

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her head tightly against his chest with one arm while the other found it's way to her stomach. He embraced her for a moment, then dropped to his knees, grabbing her stomach with both hands now as he pressed his cheek into it. "I'm so sorry," he whispered before planting a kiss upon it as well to sweeten the apology.

For Nicole, it was too little, too late. She stood there motionless, emotionless as he download apology after apology upon her and the babies but the damage had already been done. As soon as she heard the name Nate Warren brought up, she knew what he'd allowed himself to think, even if it was only for a short time.

"You didn't answer my question, honey," she said dryly, mimicking the accusatory tone he'd used on her. "What is it you thought happened on this alleged dinner date with Nate?"

"Sweetheart, I was wrong, I'm sorry," EJ said as he got to his feet, anxious to be in close eye contact with her as he spoke. "Look, I didn't know what to think of what I heard and I let my imagination get the best of me."

She almost felt sorry for him. She could tell he was completely sincere in his apology but that didn't matter to her now, and maybe it wouldn't matter ever. If her assumption was right about his suspicion she wasn't sure she would ever recover from the heartache it caused her. It was a pain that cut so deep it made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Tell me what it is you thought."

EJ couldn't speak. He couldn't say the words. It wasn't his own pride he was concerned with; he'd already resided to the fact that he was the worlds biggest jerk. He simply couldn't repeat the things he'd allowed himself to believe about her.

"Well, I can see this is going nowehere," Nicole said frustratedly as she grabbed EJ's hands and detached them from her stomach. "And by that I don't just mean this conversation."

"Nikki, wait, please," he said, grabbing her by the wrist as she turned away from him, this time with the gentlest possible grasp. "What do you mean?"

"You were really worried, weren't you? About Nate."

It was EJ now who was too busy swallowing back the lumps in his throat to respond.

"You wondered, 'what reason could she possibly have for wanting to meet with him?' It's really fucking sad that the only thing you could come up with is that he's the father of the babies."

"Nic-"

She wouldn't let him speak. "As soon as you said his name, it all began making sense. All day long today you were doing the math, weren't you? What if the doctor was off by a month? How do I know for sure that these babies are really mine? Am I right so far?"

"Swee-"

Nicole began to laugh maniacally before moving on to her next line. "Which leads to yet another ridiculous assumption of yours that I just had to have slept with the guy on the first, and only, date we were on which believe me, any chances of that even happening at all were squashed when my creepy stalker of a husband showed up out of nowhere and threatened the poor guy!"

"Dar-"

"So, in a nutshell, I'm still just a lying, cheating, whore to you. Right?"

"No," EJ murmered in little more than a whisper as he shook his head helplessly.

"But, for a moment, heck, for most of the day, I was. That was exactly what you were thinking about me. Go ahead, please tell me if I'm wrong."

Nicole allowed herself a moment of hopefulness as she allowed him the opportunity to protest. When he didn't, she turned her back to him and began to walk away.

He didn't follow her, not immediately. He needed time to regroup; time to think of the right thing to say to make it up to her. Why now, of all time, were words escaping him? Maybe words weren't what was needed right now. Maybe he just needed to run upstairs and take her into his arms and hold her, kiss her. It seemed to work before. He decided that was exactly what he was going to do however, by the time he'd made his decision, he only got as far as the foot of the stairwell. He suddenly found himself unable to breathe as he watched Nicole descending the stairs with a suitcase in her hand.

"Nicole? What are you doing?" Finally, there it was, a voice, allbeit a shaky one.

"What does it look like I'm doing, EJ," Nicole replied with a bothered tone.

"No. No, you're not leaving! You can't leave!"

"Why can't I leave, because I'm pregnant? With kids you aren't even sure are yours?" She was trying her damnedest to stay strong but she could feel the stinging of the warm tears beginning to flood her eyes. She had to get out, and quick. She didn't want him to see her cry.

He tried to grab her as she pushed her way past him but he was afraid to physically apply too much of his strength and he had no choice but to allow her to break free of his grasp.

She surprised him by sharing a bit of departing information before she climbed into the car which she'd instructed Dave to pull around for her. "I'll save you the trouble of having me followed. I'll be at the Salem Inn but don't bother showing up. If you do, I'll have you and your little spies arrested and then by the time you get out, I'll be so far gone you won't even know where to begin to look."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve February 19, 2012 Early morning

EJ didn't want to open his eyes. In fact, he didn't want to do much of anything besides lay right where he was in bed with the covers pulled up high over his head. The pounding from within his skull was a crude reminder of just how much he'd had to drink last night but even that constant, throbbing pain paled in comparison to the agonizing aching radiating from his broken heart since the moment Nicole walked out the door.

Nicole! She was gone! She and the babies were gone and he was here doing what? Feeling sorry for himself and whining over a little headache? How is it even possible that he didn't go after her, despite the threats she'd made to have him arrested and leave town if he tried. He strained to recall the rest of the previous night's events as he sprang to his feet and frantically grabbed the closest articles of clothing he could find, giving zero thought as to whether or not it was presentable enough to go out in public in. He did a quick survey of the room to locate his cell phone which he found resting on it's usual corner of the nightstand. A quick glance at the screen promptly informed him that there were not any missed calls between now and the last time he'd used it. Nicole hadn't called, not that he could blame her. If she were to never speak to him again he would deserve every minute of his sentence but, he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't stand to lose her again.

He sprinted out of the room and halfway downstairs, began barking orders to the staff. "Mary, have David pull the car around immediately! I need to get to the Salem Inn at once."

By the time Mary caught up with EJ he was nearly already out the door. "Mr. DiMera, wait! You don't need to go to the Inn."

EJ craned his head from side to side, impatiently waiting for the car to greet him at the door. "Mary, I don't care what my wife says, I'm not about to just sit back and-"

"Nicole is in the living room, sir."

EJ turned around to find Mary smiling at him, presumably as pleased to share the news with him as he was to hear it. He found himself repeating her admonishment, just to be clear he had not mistaken it. "Nicole is in the living room?"

"Yes, sir. She's having her tea. She didn't want to wake you."

His legs didn't seem to move nearly fast enough and with every step it almost appeared that the entrance to the living room drifted further and further away. He couldn't wait to see her, to hold her, to get on his knees and beg her forgiveness for being such an inexcusable prick. Then again, maybe his pleas would fall on deaf ears and her only purpose for returning home was so she could pack her things and make the separation official. Suddenly he was grateful for all the extra time it seemed to take him to reach the room. At least now he could still call himself her husband.

He found her curled up in a corner of the sofa with a blanket thrown across her lap and both hands wrapped around a cup of steamy green tea, looking about every bit as miserable as he was sure he did. He struggled to find the right words to say, where to begin the profuse onslaught of apologies which were to follow. She let him off the hook by speaking first.

"Have a seat. We need to talk."

EJ felt his knees grow weak. 'We need to talk' was often code for 'I'm leaving you." At least in his past experiences it was. He took a seat beside her not only because instructed to but because he needed to. The floor beneath his feet suddenly didn't seem to be as stable as it had been just a short time ago. His heart began to race, frantically urging him to speak up and start begging while he still had the chance.

"Sweetheart, I'm-"

"I know, you're sorry, and I believe that you are." She did her best to offer a smile but it was quickly washed away by her efforts to hold back the tears brimming in her eyes.

Here it comes. He was waiting for the 'but' to be followed by the statement that sorry wasn't enough and she was leaving his sorry ass. He was completely shocked by what came next.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have left like that."

He felt sick. He was the one who had been a complete bastard and here she was apologizing. He reached his arms out to her, wanting to pull her close and assure her she was completely justified in her actions but she stopped him in his tracks with the shake of her head.

"I have some things I need to say and I need you to just shut up and listen."

EJ only nodded in response. There was a seriousness in both her expression and the tone of her voice which demanded his obedience.

"I've come to the conclusion that if we're going to make this thing work then we need to start being honest with ourselves and part of that is realizing that, no matter how good our intenions are, we're never going to be completely honest with one another. It's not who we are, EJ. It's incredibly ignorant of us to think that we're going to just magically transform into two completely reasonable human beings overnight, just because we want to. Old habits are hard to break and I think we both proved that last night."

"Swee-"

"Let me finish," she interrupted. "What I'm about to say isn't easy for me so I need you to be very quiet and not argue with me about how you really feel because I know you'll try to comfort me by saying it's not true, but I know that it is."

He once again attempted to grab her hand but she drew it away and tucked it beneath her blanket, seeming to offer him an apologetic smile as she did so. Again, all he was left to do was to nod to encourage her on.

"It's very convenient for me to call you an ass or allow you to blame your father but the fact remains that I am very much responsible myself for any distrust you have in me. I'll never forget how you looked at me when I was forced to admit to you I had lost our daughter, and even then you only got half the truth of what was really going on. I think it was that very moment when I realized just how profoundly I had screwed up. I never gave you the chance to prove to me what you were really made of. I was too busy worrying about how I was going to maintain this secret to realize that somewhere along the line, you actually did fall in love with me."

"Nic-"

"It doesn't make it hurt any less, you know, that you thought you might not be the father, because I want you to believe in me and know that I would never, ever do anything like that again but, on the other hand, I know exactly how feel. You want to trust but trust, like love, needs time to mature and can't be rushed. It actually needs to be challenged in order to be proven and I know the fact that you discovered I've been holding out on you about something wasn't helping, especially since I declined to explain any further so, I'm going to tell you. Everything."

"Sweetheart, please," EJ pleaded as he inched closer to her on the sofa, his hand finding his way to hers under the blanket despite her protests. "Look, whatever it is, I don't need to know. Like you said, maybe we just need to admit that we're never going to be fully honest with each other."

She offered her first genuine smile in the conversation but still there was a sadness haunting her expression. "You do need to know. It's one thing to keep a secret but to hold back the truth from you when you know that there's something going on...I should have known better. I should have known that you couldn't let it rest and, you know why? Because I would have done the same exact thing you did. I'd put on this charade of being the loving, trusting, devoted wife but I know me and I know that this secret of yours would drive me crazy. I wouldn't be able to sleep until I knew exactly what it was you were up to and of course, my defensive instincts would kick in and I'd conjure up every worst-case scenario I could think of. Sound familiar?"

"The babies belonging to somebody else was the absolute worst thing I could think of," EJ replied, his cheeks flushing with color from his shameful admission. For the first time that morning, Nicole reached out to him. Her hand caressed his cheek, her fingers felt cool against his burning flesh. He gently covered her hand with his own, embracing it's soothing effect. "I'm so sorry," he murmered before planting his lips in the palm of her hand and kissing it tenderly.

"I know. And I am too. I did some things last night that I swore to myself multiple times that I would never do again and then I did something that I swore I would never do. I swore I would never make threats to keep you from seeing your children, and I did.

"We both say an awful lot of hurtful things that we don't mean when we're hurt or angry."

"Yeah, I know but, to me, that one is inexcusable. I promise you that is something I will never, ever do. I need you to believe that."

"I do," he said, squeezing her hand and placing more kisses upon it fro comfort and reassurance.

"I also vowed that this time, no matter what, I would never just pack up and leave if you were to hurt me again. I swore up and down that I would handle it like an adult and we would just sit down and be able to talk ourselves through it."

"Kind of like what we're doing right now," he whispered into her ear as he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her as closely to him as he possibly could, happy that she did nothing to protest this time. Instead her head found it's way to his shoulder and allowed itself to rest there. When he laid his free hand upon her stomach, she covered it with her own, assuring him that it was a welcomed embrace.

"Yeah, kinda like what we're doing right now," she repeated with a dreamy smile, enjoying every moment of feeling safe, secure, and loved in his arms once again. "We may still have a ways to go but we are definitely getting better at this thing. I came back, didn't I?"

"Yes, and I didn't even have to hop in my jet to go get you."

"Yeah, well from what I heard you weren't about to hop anywhere last night. Mary called me in a panic, begging me to come back because they thought they were going to have to bring you to the hospital after you drank us dry. I don't think that poor woman has been to sleep yet either. She was up all night cleaning up your mess."

"My mess?"

"If you'll notice there are several framed photographs missing. Some wedding pics, and pics of your father which you smashed to smithereens. Oh, and if we have any company over anytime soon, you might not want to offer them a drink from the bar since we have nothing left to serve one in. Mary did a pretty thorough cleaning job but it's still probably best to not walk around barefoot for a while."

"So is that why you came back? You took pity on me?"

"Actually, when she called I was already on my way home. I was pretty disgusted with my behavior as well last night."

"Sweetheart, however you felt-"

"However I felt was no excuse to go running to Brady."

"Brady? Really?"

Nicole cringed as the affects of her revelation were immediately apparent. She'd been enjoying the coziness of being snuggled up against him for the last few minutes. Every breath had been in complete synchronization as their two hearts had begun to beat in unison once again. That was until she mentioned Brady. She could no longer feel the movement of his chest heaving up and down with each and every breath and found herself wondering if he was even still breathing at all. There had been a hint of anger in his voice. Suddenly it felt like the conversation was about to take an unfortunate turn for the worse. She quickly began to explain. "I never went the Inn. As soon as I got in the car I found myself unconsciously dialing his number. He invited me to come over, so I did."

"Go on," EJ replied through gritted teeth, now taking deep and deliberate breaths which told Nicole he was at least trying to contain his anger. She was proud of him.

"When I talked to him earlier at the convention he knew I was upset about you and the way you were acting towards me and, in classic Nicole fashion, when I found out why that was, I went running to him. I needed a shoulder to cry on and I knew, or thought at least, that he would tell me all the things I wanted to hear, saying you were a jerk who didn't deserve me and that I was better off without you and that the best thing I could do was move myself and the twins as far away from you as possible. You know, for a few minutes those words were comforting. It felt good to let him hold me and tell me everything was going to be all right. I think it's when I opened my eyes and got a glimpse of myself in the mirror that I began to sober up. I couldn't stand looking at this woman who was staring back at me. I didn't see the new and improved Nicole that I claimed to be, just the same ol' Nicole making the same ol' mistakes she always did. Right then, something snapped, EJ. I think it must've been when I imagined the new me smacking the crap out of the old me and by the new me, I don't necessarily mean a drastically improved version. I know a lot of these insecurities I have will always taunt me and tempt me to give into them. I think this new Nicole that was kicking the old one's ass is the Nicole who is about to become a mom. She's the Nicole who wants her children to have everything she didn't have growing up. You know, it's really easy to see my father as the sole proprietor of my fucked up childhood but, I blame my mother too. She should have done everything in her power to get us kids as far away from him as possible."

She smiled when he kissed the top of her head. She wasn't sure exactly when it happened but at some point her explanation for her encounter with Brady had managed to put his mind back at ease. "I love my mother but I'm not going to make her same mistakes. I'm going to fight for what is best for my kids, and what is best for my kids is making sure that their daddy is always going to be around cuz in this case, they have the best daddy that there is in the world and I know that you would never, ever hurt them or allow anyone else to do so. I know you will always go out of your way to prove your love for them and they will never know what it is to question your love. That's the kind of life I want for our children and no one, and especially not me, is going to deprive them of that."

Her words brought tears to his eyes. Tears that he normally would be embarrassed to shed in front of another person but with Nicole, that wasn't the case. This woman was single-handedly responsible for unleashing an array of emotions inside of him he never before knew existed. There had been plenty of tears shed in secret before Nicole had come into his life, but never before had there been a tear brought to his eye over the sheer beauty of something so profound there was simply no words to describe; his love for her. Did she even have any idea of how much he loved her? Words never seemed capable of expressing it but he thought it neccessary to at least try. He cupped her face with both of his hands, imploring her to look him in the eyes as he spoke.

"I think it's also really important for our little ones to know that their daddy loves their mother with every ounce of his being and that even though I am prone to being a giant prick from time to time, I would never, ever intentionally do anything to hurt you. When I saw the way that you looked last night, I was so disgusted with myself, knowing that I was the one causing you that pain."

"I should have told you-"

He silenced her with a kiss so passionate that there were no attempts from her to protest. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and encouraged him to fall on top of her as she threw her back into the cushions beneath her. Her body trembled with pleasure from his every touch and he left no inch of her body unexplored by his hands. When she non-verbally made the successful communication that she desired more than what was appropriate amongst the presence of the staff, he pulled her off the sofa and lifted her into his arms and scurried toward the stairs leading up to their bedroom, completely undressing her already in his mind before his hands had the opportunity to perform the actual task.

They made love a record-breaking number of times; taking part in a purposeful challenge they had proposed to each other to see how often they could outdo themselves. The official count for the day was eight sessions though Nicole would later explain that the number of orgasms pretty much not only tripled that number but was the more important factor.

It was still only midday, giving them ample time to add to their figures as well but for the time being at least, they were far too exhausted to try. Nicole had drifted off to sleep and as tired as he was himself, he became so entranced in watching her sleep that his eyes refused to shut. He brushed away several hairs from her angelic face and with every touch a sweet little smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as he did so.

They were so close that their heads were sharing her pillow and he could feel the soft, gentle breeze of her every breath warming his flesh. When there were no more out of place hairs to brush away, his hand found it's way to her stomach where it instantly came in contact with movement from within. Again he was struck by the beauty of it all and fresh tears began to well up in his eyes. Soon, the love they had for one another would also be bestowed upon their two little ones growing inside. Not that they weren't already immensely loved but neither one could wait for the day when they would hold their little ones in their arms and shower them with the physical display of affection which at this time wasn't possible. He couldn't wait to look into his son's face and see which characteristics he'd inherited from them. Maybe he would have his dark hair and Nicole's amazing blue eyes or, his eyes and her silky, golden hair. Either way, their son was going to be the most beautiful little boy on the face of this planet.

It were these pleasant thoughts which finally lulled him into the productive two hour nap he enjoyed at his wife's side, when all finally seemed right and perfect in their relationship once again. Hours later, when they finally awoke from their afternoon siesta and Nicole remained in the bathroom to apply her makeup after they had enjoyed a steamy, extended shower together, he made the mistake of reaching for his phone. The text message which had been waiting hours to be read was marked 'URGENT' and the only actual context of the message were the numbers 911. When he identified the sender, he knew it was a message he could not ignore. What was worse was, he was going to have to break his dinner date with Nicole and, after everything he'd just put her through, he couldn't dare tell her the real reason why.


End file.
